Two Halves Make a Whole
by SonOfPoseidon97
Summary: Get sucked into the life's of Renesmee and Jacob as they explore their feelings for one another. Experience the new relationships, the difficulties , the obstacles, and the pain. Not really good at summaries but this is my first fanfiction and I promise it's a great read. Give it a try! Rated M for later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! This is my first fanfiction. I've been thinking about writing one for the longest but I've never had the nerve to until now. *pats self on back* I read a lot of fanfictions though and mine may sound similar but don't follow the same story line. You can check my favorites to see the ones I have read and I highly recommend that you read them too! But anyhow off to the story! *draws back curtains and dims light***

**PS- If you've been reading I have already uploaded this chapter just had to fix some errors. I don't think I got them all but it's okay for now.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, besides any new characters!**

**Renesmee POV**

"Be quicker on your feet Renesmee," my uncle Jasper said to before he came at me. Today was one of my many training days that I had with my family, but mostly my uncle Jas seeing as he had more experience in this matter. It has been 2 years since the Volturi last visited for their mini "check-ups". It was nothing serious of the sorts just Aro and his curiosity. He wanted to see how my development was going seeing as I grow faster than any human. Ever since that winter when Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard, the wives and his witnesses came to see to a crime that wasn't committed, I've always felt a need to protect myself. The only problem was I didn't know how to approach such a touchy situation at a young age, but lucky I didn't have to, because my father beat me to the punch. That night had been a long and eventful one…

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you can't be serious!" my father said to after picking around in my head. "You are too young to be in any kind of fight and I see no point when you have your mother, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and Jacob to protect you from any danger," he stated matter-of-factly. "Your father is right sweetheart. You have a bunch of protectors and we see no reason for you to want to learn self-defense," my mother told me. "Because mom I want to be able to protect myself," I complained "I don't want to have to run and hide while everybody fights." That just screamed weakling in my head and it would make me an even easier target. "Not technically Renesmee and we all know you are far from weak," my father said. "We don't want you to get hurt Renesmee that's all," my mother said to me, putting her cold hand on my shoulder. "Well I think it's a kick ass idea Eddy," boomed my uncle Emmett, coming in from the backdoor of the main house followed by the rest of my family and surprisingly Jacob. Jake being there surprised me because we were supposed to be meeting up to go hunting a little later in the day. "I think it's a good idea Edward," said my uncle Jasper. "We won't always be there to protect her and you wouldn't leave your daughter defenseless would you?" I smiled because my father knew my uncle was right, there was no denying it. But at that exact moment an idea popped into my head that would settle this whole argument. "I see no point for that Renesmee," my father said, but I ignored him. Alice's giggle, which sounds like wind chimes, sounded through the house. She already saw the outcome to this and so had my father. The look of defeat was too evident on his beautiful face. "You see no point in what?" Carlisle asked. "I want to put my self-dense to a vote," I simply stated. "That's a fair enough Edward," Carlisle said. Clearly I won with Jake, Rose, Em, Jas, Alice and Carlisle being on my side, while mom, dad, and Esme sided against me. This really didn't bother me at all.

I defended myself as Jasper came at me and he came fast! He was at me in ½ a second and through a punch that connected with my forearm, then he spun around me and hit my left again. Then proceed to hit me 12 times in a second. Only two connected to my body, and they hurt like hell. "Good job Nessie," Jasper said while still throwing kicks and punches. He aimed to kick me in my head but I catch that and through him a good 40ft. Then before he hit the ground I ran over to him and kicked him in the stomach, which sent him back again I good 25ft. At one moment I jumped up into the air to put some distance between us and while airborne Jas jumped up and got me with a kick that sent me70ft back. My head hit the ground hard. I saw stars, planets, and somehow a bunny rabbit flying by using its ears. I was back in reality in 2 seconds and on my feet. "Nessie are you alright?" asked my uncle. I know he can feel that hurt. "I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't going to show any kind of weakness, especially if I'm the one of wanted the training. He didn't believe me though. I was never the best of liars. With a father as a mind reader who could be? "I think we're finished for today. Let's head back home", said my uncle. I nodded and deep inside kind of grateful. Who knows how many bruises I have accumulated today? But I did enjoy this bonding time with Jasper. Even though he's kind of stand-offish, he's an excellent teacher.

While running back to the house I could hear Emmett arguing with Jake. "YOU CHEATED, YOU STUPID DOG!" Emmett's voice roared, causing the whole house to vibrate. "No I didn't Emmett, you just suck," Jake said rolling his eyes. As I walked in Jake's eyes zeroed in on me and he smiled a smile, which even a blind man could be able to see. He had no reason to smile at me smile at me like that. I'm nothing in comparison to my aunts or mother. I defiantly didn't compare up to my aunt Rose, who by all standards, was the definition of beautiful. But I just couldn't help but smile back at him. Jacob on the other hand was gorgeous! His russet skin fit well with just about any color you put on him, his muscles so well-defined that he seemed almost ready to burst out of his clothes. His deep-set eyes were black, but so beautiful it stung. They shined even in the dullest of lights. His eyes holding so much wisdom, but yet still had a childish gleam in them. I could just get lost forever. I was caught up short, baffled on why I thought of Jacob like this. He was my best friend for peeps sake. But I couldn't help but think about what he saw in me? What makes him smile like that every time he sees me?

**Jacob **P**OV**

"Got dammit," Emmett muttered, as I killed him again on _Super Smash Bros Brawl_ for Wii. "You have one more life left Em and then I win, again," I said with a smile on my face. "Shut up," was all he said back. A minute didn't even pass before I killed him again with a simple bomb. "YOU CHEATED, YOU STUPID DOG!" Emmett roared. Rolling my eyes I said "No I didn't Em, you just suck." Then I heard the front door open and I knew who it was before I even looked. I could feel her getting close to the house while she was running. Nessie walked in with a couple of new bruises, but those will be gone in a few hours, but despite that she still looked beautiful. Her bronze hair hung at her waist like a curtain of silk, her ivory skin glowed in some invisible light. Then she smiled back at me and my heart skipped a beat. "Jake you're smiling like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time," Emmett said. I slapped him in the back of the head, but he was right. But I couldn't help it her smile was so gorgeous. I could live off it, her smile being my only nutrition. And then my angle spoke, and my grin grew wider if that was even possible. "Hey," was she said. "Hey, how was training?" "Intense, but I'm grateful that I have uncle Jasper to help me. Maybe in a couple of days I can even take you on," Nessie said with a smile on her lovely face. "Yeah you just might be a threat," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "But I'm thirsty, want to go hunting with me?" Nessie asked. "Yeah I could use a good deer or two. Oh and your parents said they'll be back later on tonight." "Cool I could use a little privacy in my head for a while," Nessie said more to herself, clearly lost in some thought. Wonder what she's thinking about?

We headed out and Nessie turns around while I get naked and phase. She wasn't ready for my nakedness…yet. Suddenly I was happy Edward wasn't here right now, that thought would have been my last. Once in my wolf form, I hear a chorus of 'Wassup Jake' in my head. "Hey Jake, how is your afternoon going?" Seth, my 2nd in command, asked. Seth, over the years has really matured a great deal. Ever since Leah, his sister, gave up her wolf form after she imprinted and left. Seth has really become a man. I replayed him my day. "Wow Emmett really does suck," laughed Paul. "Yeah he tried to say I cheated, but he's stuck in denial," I laughed shaking my head. Nessie glanced my way but didn't say anything. By this time we're deep into the forest. Nessie closed her eyes in scented the air. I took that time to gaze at her. She's so beautiful, the face of an angel. "Jake? JACOB!" Seth screamed in my head. "Huh?" "Did you hear what I said?" Seth asked. "Uh, no sorry man, what is it?" I asked. "We need you back at the Res when you can." "Why what has happened?" I asked, going into alert mode. "Just hurry back," was all Seth said. "And when do you plan on telling her?" Seth asked timidly. "I'll be there, when I can," I said, avoiding his question. "Okay," he said and phased out. When I looked around Nessie had disappeared, but I knew she was okay. I followed her scent and saw her. She was crouched, body coiled to strike. The she leaped so smoothly and gracefully, her hands like claws sure of where they were going to land. All this happened in a matter of seconds. Nessie's prey barely had enough time to comprehend what was happening. When she was down she looked up and beamed her gorgeous smile. She was still perfect, like that scene didn't just happen. Not one drop of blood split, not one hair out of place, just perfect. She ran over to me and touched me. _"Are you not going to hunt?"_ she asked me using her gift. I shook my head. I seemed to have lost my appetite. She frowned, but didn't say anything out it. _"Want to head back then?" _I nodded. I ran off the other way, leaving her perplexed. I hated not being able to speak to her; simple gestures just didn't fit me. I phased, put my sweatpants on, and walked back. She was gazing around, listening to nature. She once told me, that humans couldn't really enjoy the sounds of nature because they couldn't hear it all. And I understood what she was saying, when your hearing isn't has sensitive as ours, could you really say you enjoy the sounds of nature if you can't hear it all? "I hate not being able to speak to you. You should speak to Jasper and see if he can train your gift too. Your father is a mind-reader. So you should be able to do something similar. And who knows what else you might find out." "That's actually a good idea Jake. Today must be a brain day," she laughed. Brain days are when I actually speak some sense. "Let's see how long this will last," she said. "Ha ha ha, very funny," I said laughing with her. We proceed to walk back to the house.

**Seth POV**

After I phased back I walk back to my house, and to my awaiting stranger. "You all smell weird. It burns my nose kind of," the boy told me. I thought about that for a second. How do we burn there nose? "Are you hungry?" I asked him. "No thank you, I'm good just curious," he said. "Well sit tight and all this will be explained." To you and me both Seth thought to himself. Jake where are you man?...

**A.N- Well aren't they soo cute. And Who is the mystery boy?! Oh the suspense, the suspense! All Shall be told in the next chapter to stay tuned for chapter 2! I know they're not really long. But I write them on paper before I type so i can't really judge the length. I'll try to make them longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait and I'm not going to ramble or anything but I like this chapter. I put some thought into it, more than one really. It kind of sets up for later chapters *laughs* but anyhow chapter 2! *runs to light switch and flicks to off*.**

**Disclaimer- I own nada. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer, besides any new characters. They belong to me!**

**Renesmee POV**

My thoughts were everywhere! So many things that I wanted, half of the things I didn't even know I wanted until now. My 16th birthday is coming up, or 4th by human years, and I wanted to attend high school. The TV shows I've watched made it seem really interesting. Of course I knew much more than all of the teachers, and could probably put them out of job. Such feeble minds humans have, only able to retain so much. But I wanted to be human or act the part at least. I wanted a group of friends to call after school, to go out with, and other human activities. Given, my family and the pack are the best company there is but I wanted something new.

"Jake what's your opinion of me starting school?" I asked him while we were walking back to the main house. He was awfully quiet. I wonder what was on his mind.

"Uh," he hesitated caught off guard by my question. "I think it's a great idea actually. It gives you a chance to experience new things, act human for a while. I mean you are half-human. We can't ignore that part of you. That's what makes you so unique. Your thirst is under control, not that you'll slip up," he looked at me meaningfully. "Your growth is slowing down so that shouldn't be an issue. Plus with your birthday coming up it would be nice to see some new faces," he said.

"I think so too," I replied, with a smile on my face. I'm happy Jake is my best friend. Our thought process was so alike. We barely clashed heads. We were nearing the house and I could smell that my parents were back. I didn't realize until now how much I really missed them. I ran into the house almost taking the door off its hinges.

"Where's the fire?" I heard Jacob mutter, as he followed me into the house. I rolled my eyes and hugged my mother.

"Hey honey, I hope your hunting trip went well?" she asked. I replayed my mother my hunting trip.

"I'm happy you're well fed. It saves Esme the trouble of cooking tonight," my father said. He was under my mother, her sitting on his lap.

"Where were you guys?" I asked, curious. What could they have been doing that had them gone all day? I shuddered.

"We weren't doing, what you're thinking Renesmee, even though it's not a bad idea at the moment," my dad said seductively, looking at my mother. She turned away. I bet if she was still human she'll be blushing real hard.

"TMI!" I laughed, covering my ears.

"That's how you got here, kiddo," my uncle Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows. I didn't want to hear the details on how I came to be. My parents and I may be close but we weren't THAT close.

"We were actually doing some shopping. Along with the rest of the family, save for Em," my father continued, clearly ignoring us.

"Yup, shopping just brings peace around here. Plus there are some nice sales around this time of year," my aunt Alice said in her high voice. She was coming down the stairs followed my uncle Jasper and aunt Rose.

"You only turn 4 once right? Might as well live it up like there's no tomorrow," Jasper said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. They were never going to let go that I'm turning 4 when, physically I look 16.

"You know Nes, since you are turning 4 we can see if Elmo is free, or we can have a Disney princess themed party. You can have a Beauty and the Beast themed birthday party. You can be the beast and Jake can be the beauty. Awe I can see it now," Emmett said mockingly. I saw Jake fling him the finger.

"You can try to get me into a beast costume Em and I bet you'll lose that right hand of yours. Then those late, lonely nights when Rose is out and about will be even lonelier without that right hand of yours," I said, smirking. Everybody started cracking up and Em look horrified.

"Hey now I don't want that type of talk in my house," Esme said, coming from the back followed by Carlisle. That ended that conversation for now.

"Hey guys, I got to head back to the Res. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye Nessie," Jake said heading to the door. I waved my goodbye. It kind hurt to see him leave and I don't know why. How many times has Jake left this house without me feeling this type of way? It was all becoming so weird.

All this birthday talk brought back me and Jake's conversation. It would be nice to see some new faces. Have some friends of my own. I knew my father was listening, but he didn't speak on my thoughts. I was surprised by that fact. I wonder why? Since the whole family is here I might as well bring it up now. Better now than never. I cleared my throat and all eyes were on me. I felt uncomfortable.

"Um, I would like to attend high school, " I started. Then the nervous rambling started. "I have started to slowdown in growth and I think it's a perfect time for me to go, plus it would be nice to have some friends of my own, not saying that you guys aren't great, your awesome actually, but I want some human friends and human interactions besides grandpa Charlie *deep breath* I just want to be human for a while," I looked up from the floor to see that they were all staring at me and smiling! Why were they smiling?!

"We're smiling because we have already had this discussion. Just not in front of you," my father said. I calmed down slightly. That doesn't really answer my school question, but it does answer why my father didn't speak on my thoughts before I started. I frowned. He just made me look like a complete idiot.

"Not on purpose. I just felt that you should share your opinion on why you felt that way to the rest of the family," my father said. Blah blah blah, whatever. He smiled and continued to speak. "And we feel that you're right Renesmee," he said. I wasn't expecting this outcome. I was just too simple, too easy. I was expecting to be disagreed with, with arguments here and there. Granted I'm glad it didn't escalate to that, but still. Now that, that was done I only had one question left. "When do I start then?" I asked.

"Monday," my mother said. MONDAY! That's tomorrow! I began to panic. Why didn't they think to tell me this sooner?! Omg, I don't have enough school clothes. What am I going to wear? And my hair?! I reached up to touch the bird nest on top of my head. What am I going to do to it?

"Already have that covered Nessie. Did you forget I said everybody went shopping today," my father said looking at Alice and Rose. I didn't understand. What did they have to do with my predicament? I looked at Alice, who was sitting on Jasper's lap and Rose, who was next to Emmett her hand on his thigh.

"Well like Edward said Rose and I were out shopping too. I handled your clothes, shoes, etc. And Rose handled all the hair products that you'll need," Alice said.

"We've already stocked up your room with everything so you don't have to worry about that. Everything should be easy to find. And if you need any help you know where to find us," Rose said, smiling. I calmed down significantly. I could always count on my aunts when it came to stuff like this. Not saying my mother wasn't able to do it but it just wasn't her forte. Everything they got for me was top of the line. And I wouldn't be surprised if my closet wasn't stocked for years! Alice never allows anybody in the family to wear anything twice. And by Esme's orders we shop those clothes off to goodwill.

"Thank you both so much," I said to them. I yawned. I was getting sleepy. Today hasn't been eventful exactly, but still long and tiring.

"You should get some sleep sweetheart. You have school in the morning," Esme said. I smiled at my grandmother. I said my good-nights and headed upstairs. After I showered, I grabbed my phone and called Jacob. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hello," he answered, sounding groggy. He must be just waking up from a nap. I felt kind of bad for waking him. I know how sleep is rare for him.

"Hey Jake, guess what?! I'm going to school tomorrow! Can you believe it?" I squealed.

"Awe, that's great Nessie! I'm happy that everything worked out for you," he said. I frowned. I didn't like his level of excitement. It wasn't enough and this is a big deal. How many hybrids do you know get to go to school? None! So why wasn't he excited like me. I felt something was wrong with him.

"Jake is everything okay?" I asked him worried.

"Yeah everything is fine just had a long day,"

"Want to talk about it?" I asked him.

"Not at the moment, but I'll tell you tomorrow after you get home from school. Right now I just want some sleep," Jake said, laughing.

"Alright," I said. I tried to hide the hurt in my voice. What was it that he couldn't even talk to me about it? But I understood his need for sleep and I wasn't going to pester him about it. He said he'll tell me so I'm going to hold him to his word.

"Well goodnight Nessie. Like I said see you tomorrow," he said.

"Goodnight Jake," I said and hung up. It must be hard being Alpha. It was so much responsibility for one person. But still I wonder what happened down at the Res? I shrugged, turned off my light and waited for unconsciousness to take me.

**Jake POV**

**_2/3 hours before…_**

I didn't stay long at Cullen place. I said my goodbyes and left out. I wanted to know why Seth needed me back at the Res. I phased and headed towards my destination. It was quiet in my head, which is strange. Why isn't anybody on patrol? The quiet was nice nonetheless. It's not every day you get a thought to yourself when you live in my world. With a pack that shares a mental link, that shares all your thoughts and the girl you're in love with father is a mind reader. I sighed and shook my head. Any thought to yourself has to be treasured around here. As I drew closer to the Reservation a scent hit my nose, and it wasn't pleasant. It smelled sickly, revolting. Like somebody died and nobody cared about the decomposing body giving off an odor. What the hell could be causing this smell? Everything just doesn't seem right. Once I was in sight of the houses, I phased, and put my sweats on. Then I called my second-in-command knowing he could hear me. Seth ran out of my house to me.

"Glad you're here Jake," Seth said looking relieved. "We have a situation on our hands man." He didn't seem on alert, so I calmed down a little. Okay nothing serious, but still something.

"Okay, but what is that god awful smell? If I wanted this I would have stayed at the Cullen house," I said.

He laughed and said, "That kind of involves our little situation." Curiosity had me now, but I thought the saying was curiosity killed that cat, not my nose.

"Okay, so hit me. What's the deal?"

"Well it seems we have a visitor here in our little tribe. He came in today," Seth said, making him sound like a package.

"He?" I asked skeptical.

"Yes 'he' Jake. Anyways he came in today kind of dirty, like he hasn't showered in weeks. Said he's on the run," Seth said.

"On the run?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, man but he wouldn't say from what or who," Seth said.

"How old is he?" I asked him.

"He's 16," Seth said. He's close to Nessie's age.

"Okay, that gives me some of his background, but that doesn't explain the smell Seth. What's his name?"

"His name is Vittorio. As for the smell he can explain that because even I don't know. But I will say this," Seth said, pausing for some kind of dramatic effect. "He's a Child of the Moon."

"A Child of the Moon is on our territory, Seth?! You let a werewolf on our land?!" I yelled. This is idiotic. Why the hell did Seth let a werewolf on our land? I was fuming. They can't be trusted from what I do know of them. They're wild, infectious, and crazed especially on the full moon. Why would Seth put the whole tribe at risk like this? Not his smartest decision.

"NO NO NO Seth," I said shaking my head. "He has to leave now!" I roared authority ringed in my voice.

"Look Jake, I understand why you say that. The Children of the Moon don't really have a good track-record. But you can't hold him accountable for their actions," Seth said trying to reason with me. He had a point, but instinct told me otherwise.

"Jake talk to him, before you make any rash decisions," said Seth. "At least give him that."

"I don't have to give him shit but," I took a deep breath. "I will talk to him."

"Thank you, man. And you don't know maybe you'll like him in due time," Seth said with a smile.

"Sure sure, so where is he?" I asked him

"Your house," Seth said before he ran in that direction.

"MY HOUSE?!" I shouted. My place is going to stink for days! I just can't catch a break anywhere man. As I got closer to my house, the smell became more potent. Why does he smell this way? It's sickening. When I walked inside I saw a patch of pure white hair that surprised me. Then the boy turned my way and looked me in the eyes and I stared awe stricken. Not only did the white hair startle me but his eyes left me speechless. They eyes of the snowy white-haired boy were an imperial purple color. I've never seen such a color on anybody, supernatural or not. But on anybody else they would have looked plain creepy, but his eyes seemed to bring his face together, oddly. His hair was shoulder length and pure white. He seemed muscular but not like me somewhere around Seth's size. He had a clear face, nice cheekbones. He had a brownish color to his skin. Not like my russet color but a little bit darker. I'm secure enough to say that he was pretty attractive. Not Cullen attractive, but still pretty attractive. But his eyes are what bring it all together. A purple so deep you just couldn't help but stare.

"Hello, I'm Vittorio, but you already know that. Sorry, couldn't help but hear you and Seth," Vittorio said. I wasn't upset; we weren't out of hearing range. Anybody with sensitive ears could have picked up on our conversation depending on how close they were.

"S'all good man. So since you heard it you wouldn't mind elaborating for us then?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I guess I have to, I don't have any choice in the matter. My full name is Vittorio Z. Alu. I'm a werewolf or what you call Child of the Moon. I was born into this though, I wasn't infected," Vittorio explained.

"You have a sister? Where is she?" I asked him. Pain was clear on his face.

"I couldn't tell you. We got separated," Vittorio said hurt in his voice. I felt sorry for the kid. "We got separated running from a man and his goonies," he continued. "We don't know who he is or what he wants but I will say he's deadly. She led a false trail while I took a different route. Some of the vamps followed me but I took care of them," he said. I was surprised he fought off a couple of leeches with what seems little to no damage taken. "While running I picked up on your scent," he pointed at Seth. "You all here have a pure scent. It burns my nose."

"Why do we have a pure scent to you? And why do you stink so bad to us?" I asked him.

"It's because of what we are," he said. "It's the disease that you smell. You have a pure scent to us because you weren't bitten. It's probably worse now because you don't know my scent well. Seeing as I was born into being a werewolf, both my parents being one, I'm known as a pure werewolf as well. Just in our world. If you came across a bitten werewolf, the smell would be a lot worse," Vittorio elaborated.

"So what you're saying is in the Children of the Moon world you're a pure werewolf? What makes you so different the bitten wolves?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well I can change at will, I don't become a slave every full moon, my appearance and a lot of other stuff you may or may not learn along the way, depending on your decision to keep me here," he said.

One thing I was curious about was his appearance so I couldn't help but ask. "You said your appearance. How is your appearance different?"

"Pure blood lycans, another word for a werewolf of our kind, have a distinct appearance depending on their family. The Alu's appearance is typically white hair for both males and females, and either purple eye color if a boy or a light pink eye color for the girls. It's a different physical trait for each pure blood lycan family," Vittorio explained. Satisfied for now I prompted him to continue his story.

"Um, yeah like I was saying I followed Seth's scent here and was caught off guard by a type of wolf I've never seen before. I didn't have the energy to fight anymore so he would have won easily. I was an unknown danger on his territory. I would have understood, but instead he ran off and a man came back. I was so confused on why you didn't kill me," Vittorio said perplexed, addressing his statement at Seth.

"I saw something in you that told me you weren't a threat to me, even though the whole pack was telling me to kill you. It just didn't seem right," Seth said, shrugging. I smiled. Seth has really grown up. I regret yelling at him for this.

"But anyways that's my story. What happens now is up to you Jacob," Vittorio said, expectantly. I was stuck. Instinct told me to rip him to shreds because his kind can't be trusted. But I felt like I could trust him. Maybe I did need to stop holding him accountable for his kind's past; just like I did with the Cullen's and now we're practically family. And truth be told I felt for Vittorio and his story. He seemed like a real nice kid. Maybe I can keep him here? Keep an eye on him. It would be one less problem to worry about. He could go to school with Nessie, look after her while I can't. I liked that idea.

"How do you feel about school Vittorio?" I asked him.

"Uh," he stuttered, clearly caught off guard by my question. "I mean it's cool. I've always been in the advanced classes. I'm pretty smart," he said kind of cocky. Perfect.

"Here's the deal, you can stay here. My only condition is you attend school and help out around here with whatever you can," I told him.

"Okay, I can do that. Thanks man I really appreciate it!" Vittorio exclaimed. He sounded truly pleased. It put a smile to my face. And at that moment Billy wheeled in followed by Emily. The both froze, shock painted across their faces. And I couldn't blame them. The white hair and purple eyes would cause that to about anyone.

"Meet your new roomy, Vittorio!" I shouted. Billy smiled and wheeled over to him.

"Hello I'm Billy, Jacob's dad," my father said in his gravelly voice.

"And I'm Emily, Sam's wife if you met him already," she said with a smile painted on her face.

"Hello Billy and Emily, I'm Vittorio. And yes I have actually, he's a nice guy, but kind of cautious no offense," he said.

Emily laughed and said, "None taken. Are you hungry? I'm about to start dinner," she said. Leave it to Emily and Billy to be the most accepting people on this Reservation.

"Yes I am actually, but I go hunt or something. I would hate to be a burden already," Vittorio said in the process of getting up from the coach.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'll get dinner ready," Emily said, and left for the kitchen. I could see her and Esme getting along real nicely. I'm going to have to set them up together somewhere down the line. Drowsiness washed over me. I was getting sleepy. I've been running on 4hrs of sleep these past days with patrol and all.

"Well I'm going to get a quick nap in. Dad he's sleeping on the coach, if you wouldn't mind setting that up from me please?" I asked my father.

"No problem son. Go get some sleep," Billy said. I nodded and headed off into my room.

_Recently _

I awake to vibrating noise nearby. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller I.D. It read Nessie. I answered. "Hello," I said.

"Hey Jake!" Nessie said in her high, clear voice. "Guess what?! I'm going to school tomorrow! Can you believe it?" she squealed. This was perfect. I didn't know how I was going to get Vittorio into school, but the Cullen's might.

"Awe, that's good Nessie! I'm happy that worked out," I said.

"Jake is everything okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah everything is fine just had a long day."

"Yeah you and me both. Want to talk about it?" she asked. I wanted nothing but to tell her everything, but I wanted this to be a surprise.

"Not tonight, I just want some sleep," I laughed, knowing I might have hurt her feelings for not telling her.

"Alright," she said. "Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Nessie," I said and hung up. I dialed Edwards's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello Jake," Edward answered.

"Hey Eddie, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?" He asked me.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind enrolling Vittorio Black into high school with Nessie. Not in all her classes but some," I said. Best bet is to make us brothers, only because I couldn't see myself being a father yet.

'Sure Jacob, but who exactly is the Vittorio Black you speak of?" he asked confused.

"You'll find out tomorrow, just like everyone else," I laughed. "It's a surprise."

"Okay Jake he'll start school tomorrow like Renesmee. Should I pick him up or…?" he asked, leaving the question hanging. Ever since the whole Nessie and the Volturi incident, I revised the treaty saying that the Cullen's can come and go freely. There was a big uproar in the council, but I settled that quickly. I was the Alpha and tech. the chief of the tribe. I had the power to do as I pleased. Of course I don't let it go to my head, but with this situation there was no if, ands, or buts about it. I mean they're practically family to us; it would be disrespectful to not have them over.

"No that's fine Eddie, I can take him. But do tell Esme to make an extra batch of breakfast please?" I asked him.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Nope, thank you Edward, you've just been a big help right now," I told him.

"Anything for family Jacob, goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight Edward," I said and hung up. I got out of bed to get some water, all of a sudden I felt perched. On my way back to my room I checked on Vittorio. He was passed out on the coach, drooling. His white hair all over his face, but he seemed peaceful. I wouldn't mind his company in the next few weeks, maybe even years. I said my good nights and headed back to my room.

**A.N- Soooooo how was chapter 2? How do you feel about Vittorio? I actually liked this chapter I can see Jake being like an older brother to him. Ohhhh i wonder how the Cullen's will act when they meet this stranger! And especially Renesmee. Ahhh I can't wait. First days of school always hold surprises... Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Welp, guess whose back? This guy! Please, please hold the applause I haven't even gotten into the story yet. Oh stop it you're making me blush! Anywho, everybody has a different first day of school. Some are nerve wreaking, other's delightful, and mine boring. Do our two supernatural high scholars have it any different?**

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyers own everything. I just own the new people we happen to meet along the way.**

**Vittorio POV**

I awake with fire in my nose. Ugh, hopefully I get used to this smell. I got up from the coach and went to go find the shower. While walking down the small hallway, I peeped into a room which could have been a small closet that could fit a bed. Jake's scent was the most potent here. This must be his room. How can this big man even fit into this room without feeling claustrophobic? I shook my head and continued my search for the bathroom. After scoping out the rest of the house I found the bathroom and took a long shower. It has been so long since I have properly cleaned myself. The hot water was orgasmic on my body! After I was done cleaning myself, I got out, wrapped the towel around my body, and then realized I didn't have any fresh clothes. What the hell was I supposed to wear to school? I heard Billy laughing with somebody in the kitchen. The voice sounded female. I headed in that direction and found Billy in his wheelchair, chatting with a new women who looked like Jake kind of.

"Good morning," I said, making my presence known. They both looked up startled. The lady version of Jake more startled than Billy.

"Good morning Vittorio. This is my daughter Rachel," he said. I could feel her gaze on me, absorbing the image before her eyes. I mean if you saw a young, muscular boy with white hair and deep purple eyes in nothing but a towel on, dripping wet, you'll gaze at him too. It didn't really bother me. I was used to the stares. I enjoyed the stares. You don't see many people with my skin tone; have purple eyes and white hair.

I smiled at her. "Hello, I'm Vittorio, nice to meet you Rachel." She continued to stare, but it wasn't in a drooling way. More like she was confused and trying to figure me out.

"Rachel, Paul's imprint, and Jacob's older sister," she said. "What are you exactly?" she asked me bluntly. Her question caught me off guard.

"Rachel!" Billy said, chastising.

"No its okay," I laughed. "I'm a werewolf or what you call "Children of the Moon," I said answering her question.

She nodded. "Well, some of Jake's clothes should fit you. Go find some and put them on please," she said, unfazed by what she saw before her. I was completely taken aback. No female has even been so blunt to me. Even with me in just a towel, it clearly had no effect on her like it would with any other girl. And what was that about Paul's imprint? What is an imprint?

"Will do, thank you," I said heading to Jake's room. After peering around in Jake's closet I could tell we clearly don't have the same taste in clothing, but it will have to do until I went shopping on my own. How and when I'll do that I have no clue. It's not like I have any money. After I found some suitable clothes, I went back out to the living room to find Jacob was back from where ever he was.

"Wassup Vic!" Jake exclaimed in a good mood for some reason.

"Good morning Jake. Where were you if you don't mind me asking?"

"You know, here and there, everywhere," he said with a smirk. He's hiding something, but what? Even though it's not my place to know I was still curious.

"But I did get you some breakfast," he said tossing me a container filled with pancakes. It has a hint of something sweet, it tickled my nose. It was a scent that I recognized as vampire. Why was Jake around vamps? Something just wasn't right.

"Thanks," I said taking a bite. Despite the scent they tasted like heaven! I would have to think the cook myself, even if they were vampire.

"So what's the move for today Jake? And oh I've met you're sister, Rachel. She's very peculiar," I said in between bites, my eyebrows rose. She was only peculiar because she didn't gawk at my beauty. Every female wanted me somehow. What made her so different? Maybe today isn't my day?

"Rachel's here?" Jake asked. He headed towards the kitchen. I followed suit and got there in time to see him lift her up and spin her around. My heart broke. That single act made me miss my sister so much.

"Jake if you don't put me down I'm going to puke everywhere," she said. Jake laughed and set her down. She held onto the table to steady herself.

"I've missed you too Jakey," she said. "And I've also meet your friend of yours. Where did you find him at? He's very weird and I've never seen that sort of arrangement of features on any person." For some odd reason I felt offended. Of course, she's never seen anybody like me, but the way she said it made me seem like I was an outcast to all society.

Jake shook his head at his sister. "Be nice, Rachel. He'll be staying here for now on and attending school. Not on the Res but the same school Bella went too," Jake told his sister. Who was this Bella character?

"Speaking of school Jake, when does he start?" Billy asked.

Jake looked at his watch. "He starts in about 15mins actually. Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded. I had to get away from Rachel. Maybe she just needed time to mole over my looks then she'll come to her senses. We headed out and gotten into an old car. Well really it wasn't old but I've never seen it before so it was old in my book.

We were on the road when Jake started talking. "Look I want you to do me a favor," he asked, his tone serious.

"Sure what is it that you need?"

"There will be this girl in most of your classes. You can't miss her. She's breathtaking. I want you to look after her for me. Make sure she doesn't get bothered by anyone. Don't tell her I told you this or that will be problems in the future for both of us," he chuckled. "But stay in the background, be her friend and all that other stuff. She really wanted this and I want high school to be great for her." The way he was talking made him seem like he was in love with this mystery girl. Why would a 24yr old be in love with a high scholar? If that doesn't scream pedophile I don't know what does then. But I went along with it no questions asked about it.

"Okay Jake will do. Do I get to know her name?" I asked. "I have to at least now the girl's name I'll be playing guardian angel too."

"Nope, I want you two to meet officially. I don't want you going up to her already knowing her name. Then she'll know something is up," he replied. His logic made no sense but I didn't care either way. I was good at approaching girls.

We arrived at the school with 5mins to spare. It was nothing grand and looked kind of beat down. The bricks were turning into a rusty red color, the ceiling looked ready to collapse on every student there. It had a creepy feel to it too. Liked the past students that died used this area as a home base. Something just didn't sit right with me about it. I sighed. This is where I'll be spending my junior year at, good ole Forks High. I should be more optimistic. If it wasn't for take and his 'connections' I wouldn't even be here, so for that I'm grateful.

"Okay, you have to pick up your schedule from the main office, which seems to be in that direction," he said, pointing to my right, where a sign read _Main Office_. I said my goodbyes and headed and headed to the office. Once I got inside the office I instantly regretted getting out of the car. The layout was so boring. The air just screamed with people not wanting to be here. There was no type of excitement. I mean nobody was happy about school but come on! The office staff seemed to hate their jobs and the students at that. Like the students picked their jobs for them and they hated the decision. I had to get out of here. I approached the counter and a seemingly nice lady appeared. She had a name tag that read Ms. Greene.

She greeted me in with an unattractive nasally voice. "Hello, young man how can I help you," she asked me.

"I'm Vittorio Black." I used Jacob's last name like he told me to keep up appearances, in case he had to show up one day. Identification appeared on her face at my last name.

"Ah, Mister Black. Here's your schedule," she said after picking through some papers and handing me a sheet of paper. "You should find your classes pretty easily, and if you can't please don't be afraid to ask around. I'm sure anybody would be willing to help you." Duh, just look at me.

"Thank you and will do," I said as I exited the office. After that everything else seemed to progress pretty boringly. I still have yet to meet this mystery girl Jacob was talking about. But I was only in my second class of the day, which happened to be pre-calc. A subject that was not particularly hard in the slightest. I was in a higher math back at my old school, so I barely felt the need to pay attention. I dozed off a couple of time of times and got stares from my teachers, but I didn't care. If I was going to get through high school I need some kind of excitement. The only good thing that has been happening since I've gotten in the building is the girls. With my sensitive hearing I could hear every little word they said when I walked pass. Before second period I heard some girls talking about me and I couldn't help but pay attention.

"Omg he's so gorgeous!" One girl said to her friends while I was at my locker.

"Have you seen his eyes?! They're like a purple void that I wouldn't mind getting lost in forever," one of her friends said, dreamily. I giggled at that one.

"Forget the eyes, his hair is life! It's just so perfect, so white. It's like snow! I just want to touch it and play in it and ugh. I want him," her other friend said. They were pretty girls but not my type. They were so plain and basic that it would be boring just to engage in conversation. I mean I enjoyed the looks, the whispered words of my perfection, but I also enjoyed a good conversation that didn't involve me at times.

Second period seemed to be ending and apparently I had the first lunch out of two before I had to my third period. Once I've gotten in line and paid for the food I've gotten with some money Jake gave me I found an empty table, close to a set of windows and proceed to eat my food and gaze out into nothing. And that's how I found my mystery girl. I was listening to everything around me not really focusing on one conversation when I heard the two boys, three tables down, talking about her.

"Have you seen her?" a guy named Todd asked his friend.

"No man, but I heard about her. I hear she's better looking than the goddess of beauty herself," his friend, Jeff said. Hm I doubt it. I've realized that high scholars liked to exaggerate on stories to keep them more interesting. She was probably just basically pretty as the females that gossiped about me. Nothing serious.

"Oh man, she's the type of girl you wouldn't mind ruining your future for. She has long bronze hair that hangs down to her waist, such clear ivory skin, and she smells ah-maz-zing!" he said, enunciating each syllable of amazing. My curiosity sparked then. Clearly she can't be this amazing.

"I even hear she has this lunch, bro," Todd said.

"No way where is she? Where is she then," Jeff asked, breaking his neck to look for this over-exaggerated beautiful girl.

"Dude she's over there by herself," Todd said pointing his head in her general direction. Curiosity won over. I had to see this girl, to prove my suspicions about high school gossip. At the moment I found her table she turned around and looked me in the eyes and I stopped breaking. Jeff and Todd weren't exaggerating. This girl could make Aphrodite jealous. Their description of her just didn't do her justice. Her bronze girls hung, like a sea down her back, her skin seeming to glow like alabaster. I couldn't pick up her scent exactly but there was a sweet scent coming from her direction. Her eyes the sweetest of browns, such knowledge wedged behind them. She was just as Jake said, breathtaking. I would be more the happy to be this girl's guardian angel; I would be her second skin. I have to meet her; I have to get to know her. And at that moment the bell rung and she got up to leave. I didn't want her to leave though. I hoped we had a class together. I dug out my schedule to see which class I had, and it was AP English 11. That's a bearable class.

I pulled up a sit and the back or the room, by myself and put my head down. And that's exactly when my mystery girl walked in.

**Renesmee POV**

School has been pretty exciting! I meet a lot of kids in my first 2 periods before lunch. There was this one girl in my pre-calc class first period who I could see being my best friend. Her name was Beth. Pretty out dated name but Beth was very pretty. She had short brunette hair, with freckles all over her face. She was average height, me being just a few inches taller than her. And she was very animated. When she talked something else had to be moving on her body, either her hands or her eyes, anything. She could talk for what seemed like days too about anything. We were talking to each other like we've known each other for years when actually it's only been a few hours. We shared two blocks together that I've known of so far. There was one conversation that sparked my interest apparently about some boy with white hair and purple eyes.

"So like omg have you've seen the new boy?" Beth asked me second period, her hands flying to her face eyes bulging.

"No, should I have?" I asked her back. I didn't even know my way around the school. I didn't have time to be looking around for any person in general. But apparently this guy seemed to be causing a lot of gossip her first day. I could her two other girls that sat behind us, talk about him too.

"You couldn't have missed him! He's sooooo gorgeous! I just want to eat him up," Beth said seductively. I had to laugh. No human boy would ever want me to eat him up, literally. Human girls have it so much easier I see. They don't have to worry about being too fast or too strong when with each other. They also didn't have to worry about razor sharp teeth when kissing. I sighed. I've never even been kissed in that sort of manner. I envied them.

A few minutes later, the bell rung cutting off Beth mid-sentence. I winced. My sensitive hearing made it seem like I was right next to the bell. I was grateful, even though Beth was still talking over the bell and I could hear her perfectly like the bell wasn't ringing, it gave me an excuse to leave. I didn't want to hear all the sexual things she wanted to do to this guy. I checked my schedule to see which lunch I had again. I had first. Beth had second so I'll be going in alone, I headed towards the cafeteria. As I was walking I heard two guys talking about me at their locker. I rolled my eyes. I've been gossiped about too since I got in school, just a bunch of immature guys, with their immature minds. I shook my head. I don't even know what they find so attractive in me. I'm plainly ordinary. Well besides the hybrid part. I'm not seemingly attractive, in my opinion. Even though my whole family gushes over how beautiful I am. I don't see it at all.

I headed into the lunch line and picked up the first thing I touched. I wasn't really hungry. I found an empty table and sat down. I picked up a faint scent that wasn't very pleasant. I didn't think much of it, just a boy with bad hygiene. I listened to the noise around me, since I had nothing better to do. My name popped up a lot. Mostly by hormonal boys, wishing I was their girlfriend. Some even placed bets to see who could get my number. But it didn't seem like any of them had the guts to approach me. Another conversation I heard was centered on this guy Beth was talking about. Apparently he had this lunch, and every girl in the cafeteria was fangirling.

"There he is!" one of the girls said. I focused in on their conversation, specifically.

"He's just so dreamy. The way he sits by himself makes him look so mysterious. I wonder if he wouldn't mind me joining him?" her friend said, but she made no move to walk over to where he was.

"I wonder where he's from. I've never seen such white hair and his eyes," the first girl sighed adoringly. "Have you ever seen such beautiful purple eyes? Have you ever seen purple eyes in general? I wonder if there contacts?" Beth was right; he was the gossip around school.

"He has such a pretty skin tone. I'm jealous. Doesn't look like acne has ever touched his face, so clear," her friend said. I had to see this guy for myself. Maybe I'll understand why ever female in school had to talk about him. I knew he was seated by himself, by a pair of windows like me, but all the way on the other side of the cafeteria. No matter the distance I'll still be able to see him like he's right in front of my face. I turned in his direction, just as he turned to look at me. I was stunned for a minute. This guy was gorgeous indeed, with his shocking features, but my instincts screamed he was dangerous. Something about him just didn't sit right with me. And ever since I started training with Jasper I've learned to trust my instincts. There's more to this guy that meets the eye. I can feel it. These girls clearly couldn't they were all mystified by his looks. Given he was different, not your average being. I could understand the attraction but I didn't feel it. The lunch bell rung, which signified first lunch, was over. I gathered my belongings and left. I was at my locker when one of the boys from that lunch table approached me. His heart was beating real fast, out of nervousness.

I felt a tap on my shoulder; even though I knew he was there I have to keep up appearances. "Um, your Renesmee right," he asked me. I turned around. He wasn't bad looking really. But I wasn't attracted.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" I asked him bluntly. His resolve wavered.

"Johnathan, pleased to meet you. Sorry to bother you at your locker but I was wondering if I could get your number?" he asked me. I didn't have an easy way to say no. I've never been in this type of situations. But I have seen it in lots of tv shows. So I copied what they did when a guy they weren't interested in asked for their number.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend," I told him. I gave him my best apologetic look.

"Oh does he go here?" he asked. I don't know why it mattered but I answered him anyways.

"No not exactly, he goes to a school at La Push," I told Johnathan. Everybody knew about the La Push guys they were very muscular, not somebody you wanted to mess with.

"Oh, okay," understanding coloring his voice and he walked away. I felt kind of bad but at the same time I didn't. I can't be involved with any human romantically. They would be at risk with the Volturi and I could never change them. I sighed. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized I was going to be late to my third period. I cursed Johnathan. I check the halls and looked for any cameras. I was in the clear. So I speed to my next block making it in half a second. The teacher wasn't there yet, which was good. But the room gave off a horrific odor. I stepped in the room and all eyes were on me, except one pair. He had his head down. But I knew who he was by his hair color. An involuntary hiss asked my lips. Too low for human hears but his head popped up. Strike one. I knew something wasn't right about him, but what? His seat was the only one open, so I had no choice but to sit next to him. While I walked back to his table all eyes were on me. I ignored them focused on this boy. Trying to figure out what to do once I was there. Do I sit in silence or do I get close to him and try to figure out his secret? I can just feel that he's hiding something and it only made it worse that my instincts screamed danger. I took my seat next to him. Then he spoke.

"Hello, neighbor I'm Vittorio," he said. He seemed nice but still dangerous. He his blood was giving off the worse scent ever.

"Hello Vittorio, I'm Renesmee, nice to meet you," I said with a fake smile. To figure out his secret I had to be inviting. That was the most we got out before our AP English teacher walked in. He was a balding man with bad teeth and went by the name of Mr. Poe. He seemed like an intelligent man, to everybody else. But to me he was extremely ordinary. I knew more languages then he could even hope to remember, but I had to keep up appearances. Passing would be easy. If I didn't become an A+ student it will all be my choice. Vittorio seemed utterly bored and put his head back down. Seems my partner may be a slacker. I hope he didn't expect to cheat off me.

After third period ended, I went to my final period which was Culinary Arts. I was just an elective I wanted to do, something that didn't really involve too much thinking. Plus I've seen how much Esme enjoyed cooking, even though she could never taste her food, I wanted to see if I could find that same enjoyment. I meet a couple of nice guys and girls. Nobody in particular caught my interest like Beth did but I could see myself really enjoying my 4th period and some of the other students.

After I gathered my material I left to school to wait for whoever was coming to pick me up. Given I could of ran home through the forest but too many humans and it would arise to many questions. I started to scan my surrounding not knowing what I was looking for in particular. I heard someone call my name and I turned to see it was my mother. I frowned not because it was my mother but because I didn't find whatever I was looking for. I walked over and gotten into the car.

"How was your first day sweetheart?" my mother asked me while we pulled away from the school. I told her about all the gossip about me and about Beth.

"She's so animated and a real chatter box. She could talk for hours about anything. She's really pretty too and I can see us being real good friends," I told my mother.

She laughed. "She reminds me of my old friend, Jessica, when I went to Forks High School," my mother said. I didn't mention Vittorio though. He was my mystery to solve. My mother, just like everybody in my family, was a real fast driver. We were back at the main house in less than 7mins.

"Mom, I'll be right back. I going to the cottage to change out of my school clothes," I told her after we exited the car.

"Okay honey, be safe," I nodded and took off into the forest. Once I got to the cottage, I went into my room and checked into some sweats. I wanted to just relax and sweats are always perfect for that. I added an old shirt to my outfit and ran back into the main house. I saw that Jake was here and I instantly jumped with glee. I also smelled a horrible smell that I knew belonged to one person. What the hell was he doing in my home?! I growled. Who is the rotten, smelling boy? I was livid. I ran into the house to see Vittorio chatting with my family, having a good time like he knew them for centuries. My body coiled to spring...

**A.N- Nooo Nessie! Hopefully she doesn't hurt him too bad...How did you like their first days at school? I tried to make Vittorio come off as cocky. Hopefully I did it justice. But please read and review! And if you have any questions PM me I promise I don't bite...hard. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- I'm back with chapter 4. I really don't much to say really. I am kind of upset that I haven't gotten one review … It makes me think my story isn't good enough. But it could also mean it's too good for words. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. But I'm not going to force reviews they'll happen when they happen. But do tell me what you think so far, pretty please?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight in the slightest.**

**P.S. When you see the _italicized _words in Edward's Pov they mean that's their thoughts. I won't put quotes around them either. Just a little heads up.**

**Edward POV**

I knew Nessie was flabbergasted that this new stranger, Vittorio, was here. And I also knew that she was trying to figure him out. I heard her thoughts in the car and on her way back from the cottage before she caught his scent. What I didn't know is that she would react like this! _Oh shit!_ Jake thought before she sprung. I can tell by his thoughts he felt the change in her emotions, as if they were his own. Luckily he caught her before she came close to clawing at his neck. He looked smug all though the process. _I wouldn't mind her clawing at me. I would prefer a more private place, but this works. I have nothing to be ashamed of_, Vittorio thought in a cocky manner. I hissed.

"I would advise you to keep those kinds of thoughts about my daughter nonexistent, or I'll make sure you don't have any type of thought process," I growled at him. He looked at me truly surprised. I would expect so. He popped up 10mins before Nes and her mother, so we didn't really go into details about ourselves, just simple pleasantries. Jacob had taken Nessie outside to calm her down, even though Jasper could of easily down the job himself. I was relived. God forbid Jake heard what just transpired between me and Vittorio. Physical she seemed to be getting calmer but mentally her thoughts were everywhere. _ Who is this guy? Why is he even here? Clearly I'm not the only one who thinks he's a threat, am I? _I wished she would have at least asked everyone these questions, instead of attacking him, and then we wouldn't even be in this predicament. In so many ways she was like her uncle Em. Even though they aren't blood related, they do share some traits.

"Look Nes I'm going to need you to stay calm and listen. I understand that you see him as a threat, kudos to you for trusting your instincts. But you still can't just try to attack somebody like that, do you understand?" I heard Jake say to her outside. _He speaks to me like I'm a child, _she thought. If she only knew that Jacob didn't see her as a child. Even now his thoughts were obsessed with her. _She looked absolutely stunning. Even mid-flight she was a graceful angel. Just add some wings and she'll make the perfect archangel. Heavenly destruction, _Jake thought. I rolled my eyes. Even though it was nothing bad this time, I still didn't like the way he thought of my baby girl.

"Yeah, Jake I understand," Nes answered.

"Good now let's head back and maybe some of your answers that you may have will be answered if you pay attention," he told her.

I focused in back in the room. Jasper seemed to be having a very interesting conversation with Vittorio. He was questioning him on the differences on his kind of wolf. I was engrossed too. I've never seen a Child of the Moon and Vittorio did strike me as odder than the rest of his kind. Vittorio started explaining the living societies of the purebreds, and what made them so different. By this time Jake had returned with Renesmee and she looked calmer, but her mental jumble didn't straighten out. But even now she was interested in his elaboration.

"What makes us purebreds different from the wolves you hear is because we're rare," Vittorio explained. He seemed to like the attention he was getting. "We also have more control over our wolf because we're born with them. So we're able to live among each other more comfortably. Kind of like the wolves here. The wolves that are infected develop over time how to control their wolves and they also live longer lives. All of us are immortal so to speak, but we're also hunted. We've always been. The wolves that can't control there wolf die the quickest and the easiest. Because instead of using their brains and strategize: instinct takes over and they don't think about their actions," Vittorio said glancing at Nessie. _Kind of like her. She would have died quickly in my world, _he thought. And I couldn't deny his logic behind it because he was right. If Nessie had lived in Vittorio's world she wouldn't last 3mins.

"How do you protect yourselves against these hunters?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"At a young age, us purebreds, start training to defend ourselves. Since we're rare we live in a more high class society," Vittorio said.

"So you come from money?" I asked him.

"Yes sir," he answered. Surprisingly he wasn't arrogant about it. I respected that.

_Why is he here then? _Both Jasper and Nessie thought.

"How did you happen to be upon us then?" I asked.

"I'm was and probably still am, being hunted," he said simply. _Along with my sister, I wonder where she is. _His thoughts were colored in some much pain; I felt the need to change the subject.

"Hey Jas you should let him join you and Nessie during her training. You can witness his techniques, see if he's any good and I'm sure Nessie wouldn't mind a new practice dummy," I smiled. _Hell yeah I wouldn't, _Nessie thought. I shook my head.

"Well first let's get you some new clothes," Alice chirped. All of my family was still present, listening in complete silence, but their thoughts were everywhere.

_I wonder if his chromosomes are different. Are they more like ours or our wolves? What in his DNA_ _causes those astonishing features? _Carlisle thought curious of this new discover. He couldn't wait to dissect his new specimen, at Vittorio's consent of course.

_Poor child! _Worry clouding Esme's thoughts, her motherly instinct taking over. _Where are his parents? Where is this sister he spoke of? He looked heartbroken when he spoke of her. I wonder what I could do to help… _her thoughts started compiling a list to which she could help him.

_Oh I wonder what his style consists of. Is he preppy, or more of a rocker? Does he wear darker clothes or lighter clothes? Is his style more relaxed? I have to find something to make his features pop! That brown flawless skin, her hair so white, with eyes so purple. Ugh! I've never been challenged like this! I love it! _Alice couldn't help standing still; she wanted to figure her subject out. "You don't mind if I take you shopping in like 10mins, do you?" Alice asked, hope in her eyes.

"Sure I don't mind," Vittorio replied, nonchalantly. Alice was out the door to god knows where. Vittorio raised his eyebrows. "What was that all about?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed. "You'll never know with Alice just do as she says and you'll make it to tomorrow."

"Hey Torio, you any good at sports?" Emmett asked.

"I'm good at anything I do," Vittorio said boastful.

_Cocky bastard. This should be fun, _Emmett thought. "Oh really? Well when Alice finishes torturing you, are you in for an all-out football game that we're playing later?" Emmett asked, apparently scheduling a football game all of us were supposed to be participating in.

He laughed. _I haven't played a game of football in the longest._ "Yeah I'm game. But won't the nearby humans hear? I know what it sounds like when vamps collide. It's like thunder," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll find a place," Em said and dashed out of the house. Jake and Nes followed behind him. _I'll be back dad. _ I nodded. She'll be fine with Em and Jake. I went to go check on my wife, who was in the corner reading.

"How's everything going?" my heart and soul asked.

"Perfect in a way. Apparently Em, planned a mandatory game we're expected to participate in," I said.

She laughed it sounding like a chorus of bells, and went back to reading. How did I become so lucky to find a woman who was just so perfect? I kissed her repeatedly while she was reading. _Mr. Cullen, we have company! _She exclaimed with a smile on her face and lust in her eyes. Over the years she perfected her mental shield. Not only is she able to stretch it 1½ football fields, but also let down her second shield, the shield that protects only her thoughts, with no trouble. Allowing me to hear her thoughts. _We have a football game to attend later in the day, _she thought.

"But oh Mrs. Cullen I want you right now," I growled seductively.

"And you can have every part of me after the football game," she purred.

"Can't wait," I said and kissed her again then returned back to the living room. When I returned Rose seemed to be in an intense conversation with Vittorio. She seemed to be asking him about his love life.

"So you've dated a lot but you've never had sex?" Rose asked him. He didn't even seem slightly uncomfortable with any of her questions.

"Nope," Vittorio answered between bites of food that Esme fixed for him.

"Have you engaged in any type of sexual activity? Like oral?" She asked him, her curiosity coming for no specific place. _Why so curious?_ Vittorio thought.

"Yeah, I have. Just never done the do," he replied.

"Hm, I see, do guys ever come on to you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sometimes but that's not my type of thing. Even though I'm flattered, I decline any type of offers," he replied taking a huge bit out of his sandwich. Rose's questions were about to get a lot more personal, before Alice busted in.

"Saved by the Pixie," I sad. He looked at me curiously. _Huh?_ He thought.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" Alice squealed. He smiled and finished off his sandwich. He got up to take it to the kitchen, but Esme flitted to his side and took it.

"I've got it sweetheart, go on ahead," Esme said.

"Thank you," he said with a grin then him and Alice left. I turned to Rose and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I just wanted to know if he's sexual active that's all," Rose said simply, flipping her hair.

"Mhm, well I'm going for a hunt before this football game. Care to join?" I asked.

"I guess I could. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Bella want to come?" She asked. They showed up and we left out to hunt.

**Vittorio POV**

When we arrived at this big mall that seemed to not belong there. It just looked out of place. Alice and I walked in and all nearby humans stopped and stared. I couldn't blame them we both were inhumanly beautiful. I smiled. This shopping trip should be enjoyable. We found a table and sat down. Alice stared at me, I stared back.

"Since I can't see you, I can't really gauge your style. So you're going to have to help me out, K?" Alice said. I was confused.

"What do you mean 'see' me? You don't seem blind. Can vamps even be blind?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'm not blind per se. I can see you out of my eyes perfectly fine, but I can't see any visions of you," she elaborated.

"Visions?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes I can see the future to an extent. I can't see what I haven't been. I can see humans because I was one, I can see vampires because I am one, but I can't see the wolves or Nessie. But over time as I became more attuned to them I started to see them partially, but not clearly. If you stay long enough I'll probably start to see you a little too," Alice explained.

"Are you the only one that can do that?"

"Yeah. Some vampires have extra abilities that go pass the norm for us. If you haven't realized Edward can read minds, and my husband, Jasper, can influence emotions," she said. I thought so; I had my suspicions about him. "Anyways let's begin. What do you like to wear?" she asked. That was kind of a hard question. I had no specific style.

"Um, I guess you can say mostly dark clothing. Harem pants, lots of V-necks and my preference of shoes all depends on if they look nice." She nodded and then we were off.

I tried on a lot of different types of styles at different stores. Preppy wasn't really my thing, too upper-scale. A darker look wasn't me either, but I did get some skinny jeans. We've bought a lot of V-necks, different styles and colors. Calvin Klein clothing seemed to be just for me. I enjoyed Alice's presence too. She reminded me of my sister, though she wasn't as girly. But she was very chirpy, animated, talkative, but she was also deadly. I could tell shopping gave Alice some kind of peace of mind. Then she asked me a question that stopped my heart.

"Vittorio can you tell me about your sister?" she asked curiosity coloring her voice. "You don't have to if you don't want too nor can't, I'll understand." I didn't want too, but I felt myself opening up to her suddenly.

"Her name is Vittoria Alu. She's 5mins older, we're twins. The only difference are her eyes, they're a light pink. Her hair is white like mine but it's longer, like a white sea billowing down her back. We were inseparable. Everything we did it was done together. We trained together. She was the best girl in our year and I the best boy. She's my heart and soul. It's like I'm empty without her. I'm never truly happy. A part of me has been stolen and I have no idea how or where to retrieve it. She was the only person that was there for me. I could always depend on her and now that's she gone who do I depend on now? Who has my back now?" I asked frantically. We had taken a seat and she was listening intensely.

"What happened to your parents?" Alice asked me. Another tragic story.

"Our mother died giving birth to us. In our world twins are also rare. Her human body couldn't handle it. At times since I'm the youngest I blame myself for her death. If it was just Vittoria she would still be alive, but I had to come along and kill her," I laughed without humor. "I killed my mother. And our father died by the hands of a hunter but not before he killed the hunter first. So we were raised by our help, who we cherish greatly."

"First off you didn't kill your mother! Never say or even think such words and if you do I'll kill you myself," Alice said sternly, a promise in her eyes. I laughed. She was so little, what could she do to me? "How did you and your sister get separated?" I took a deep breath and got my emotions back in check before I divulged deeper into my history.

"We were out training," I smiled reminiscing on the memory. "I was holding back and she hated when I did that. Then suddenly, Becca, the youngest help and our close friend ran to us in haste. She said that hunters were on the way and that it was a large group of them. She told us to go through the secret tunnel out to the forest, to make a run for it. But we couldn't. We couldn't leave our home, our family. They were the only thing we had, but we had too. We could handle hunters but we were outnumbered. There was no guarantee that they would be safe, but if we had a chance to leave now and they spare their lives we had to take it. Till this day I still don't know if anybody from the house is alive or not. We made our escape into the forest. Four of them caught our scent and tailed us. They were gaining fast. Then Vittoria said something idiotic. She said that was had to split up, that if anything they couldn't get us both. But we could have taken them, with our…" I stopped abruptly. We promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone that without each other's consent. Alice raised her eyebrows ever so slightly but didn't say anything. I could feel the tears coming so I shortened my story time. "Two followed each of us when we split. I took care of mine with no trouble and continued running. I stumbled across Seth's scent and the rest is history," I said simply. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood for shopping anymore.

"Vittorio I'm so sorry," Alice said, placing her cold hands over mine. I wasn't looking for pity. "Well do whatever we can to find her, I swear to you that." I nodded.

"Can we leave? I'm not really in the mood for this anymore," I said.

"Yeah, let's go but first let's get you some sportswear. We have a football game my brother scheduled remember," Alice replied with a smile. I did remember the game the big curly head man, Emmett, scheduled. It would be just the thing to help me out of this funk. Some nice physical activity.

So many bags! Both of my hands were full when we got back to the Cullen place. Even little Alice had her share but when we arrived Jasper took them from her. A true southern gentleman. What I'm I going to do with these clothes?! Jake's house can't fit all this; he can barely fit in his own damn house!

"There's a room upstairs you can put them in for now, just place them there, "Edward said from the doorstep.

_Thank you,_ I thought. Testing out Alice's words about him.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile on his lips. Wicked! After I set the bags down and put some sportswear on I returned downstairs. Esme flitted to me, her heart-shaped face open.

"I left some food on the table if you're hungry," she told me. I was starving. I thanked her and headed to the kitchen. When I got there I was greeted with a glare and hiss from Renesmee and a huge grin from Jacob. Those two were sitting awfully close but at the same time not touching. Like they we're scared or hesitate to. Hm.

"Ready for some kick-ass football fun Torio?" Jake asked me. I sat at the empty spot with food in front of it, directly across from Renesmee. I grinned at her.

"You bet your ass I am!" I said responding back to Jake's question.

"Well you kiddies finish up and we can head out," Emmett said suddenly at my side. When I looked around I saw that everybody was dressed in sportswear. Besides Esme.

"She's going to be our ref. To make sure tempers don't get out of control. Our wolves have a bit of a temper," Edward said with laughter. I looked at Jake for some insight.

"I don't know how your types of wolves change besides from the full moon. But my type change when we're really angry," Jake explained. I laughed and shook my head. That would be a site to see. I devoured the rest of my food. Nes keep giving me dirty looks through the whole process. I shook it off if she had a problem she's a big girl so she'll address it when she's ready. After we finished Esme insisted on washing our plates. She was such a kind women. I wonder if my mother would have been like her if she would have lived. I shook my head. Yes this football game is much needed. After Esme finished we headed out to this football field Emmett found that was away from human society.

**Renesmee POV**

As we left, I wondered how Vittorio would keep pace with us. I knew Children of the Moon needed a full moon to shift, but I had no idea if they could shift at will, like Jake and the others. He sat on the stairs with no intention of shifting. I shrugged. Either way I didn't care. Jake didn't have to shift to keep pace with us either. A few years back Jasper wanted to see if the Quileute wolves could bring their wolf counterparts forth while still in human form. So he trained with them continuously until he saw any results. Apparently they can and it's a very weird process. I asked Jake about it once, I was curious.

"It's like you're human again, no heighten senses," he told me remembering the scene. "You're standing in a dark room and you have no idea if any doors exist, if there's even an exit. It's a very claustrophobic feeling. You know there's empty space but the fact that you can't really see, smell, or hear anything makes it worse. Then you have this feeling that you're not alone, that something else is occupying the room with you. You come to realize it's your wolf, you sense him/her there with you, watching you. Like it's scared of you. When at the same time you're scared of it too. Knowing how much damage you could do if you didn't have any common sense while in wolf form is a scary feeling. You have to show your wolf that you're equally scared of him too, but that you trust him. You trust that if suddenly it was up to the wolf to think for you, you wouldn't be a danger to anyone, but also that you can be trusted with the power that your wolf gives you. Your wolf is a good being, it doesn't want to be used for evil, to destroy what it was meant to protect. If your wolf thinks you can trusted it will let you borrow his power in your human form where he has less control over you."

And that's how it happened. Jasper's training was a success. Not only were the wolves even more physically stronger and faster in their human form, but they also felt more connected to their wolves. Before all this Jake had no chance in human form to keep up with my family as they ran, but now he's able to make up the back, not really moving as fast but able to keep up sort of. And also thinks to Jasper I'm able to move almost as fast as my family too. It made me realize that Jasper is one of the greatest assets to this family. Without he's curiosity now of this would be possible. I felt a great an appreciation for my uncle.

Once everything was situated we were off to Emmett's football field. Em was leading the way since he knew the location better. I ran in the back with Jake to keep him company. If it was just us it would have been a very romantic moment. To be running to a destination unknown to us both, just enjoying the company of each other and the scenery. I felt a presence approaching fast behind us. I turned to see Vittorio gaining on us about to pass us. I wouldn't let that happen. I put myself into over-drive and passed everyone until I was in the front with Em. He glanced at me then peeked behind his shoulder. His booming laughed vibrated through the forest.

"Save all that for the field my little competitive niece," he said to me. Oh and I planned too. We arrived at the field in the next min. calling it a field was an understatement. Its span seemed to be at least 3 football fields take or leave some. It had nothing neighboring it for miles on so we were safe so to speak. Seth, Paul, Collin, Brady, Liza, and Karin were present also when we got there. Jake ran over to them once he spotted them, I followed. I didn't know the full details on how the sisters, Liza and Karin, inherited the wolf gene but on the Res it wasn't really a big deal. After Leah any other female wasn't really a surprise.

"Wassup man? I didn't know you were game," Jake said to his second.

"Why would I miss this? Edward called and I told the pack they could join if any wanted and here stands the people who did want to join. And don't worry Jared, Quil, Noah, and Reed is running hourly patrol. Hey Nessie, how are you doing? " Seth asked.

"I'm well Seth, and yourself?" I asked back.

"I'm doing fine I guess. It gets lonely sometimes but I'm okay with that," Seth replied sadly. I didn't know how to respond to that. I've never technically been alone. I had my family and Jake my whole life.

I saw Jake frown but he didn't say anything. He turned to the rest of the little pack and addressed them. "Hello ladies?" The boys gave him the birdie. I laughed at that. But the actual girls didn't even respond. They seemed to be star gazing. They were looking at Vittorio who seemed to be talking to grandpa.

"Um, chief who is he?" Liza asked Jake in her deep, raspy voice.

"Yes who is he? Besides the smell he is absolutely stunning," Karin said in her high, clear voice. Liza and Karin were very pretty girls. Long black hair, russet skin, nice cheekbones, they could have any guy they wanted. It was rare for them to fan girl. But from the look in their eyes they were close to it. I rolled mine. Stupid garbage smelling beauty, he irks me.

"His name is Vittorio and staying with me for a while and don't call me chief," Jake said. At the sound of his name Vittorio smiled and waved. Liza and Karin almost fainted. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again. Really? Somebody please kill me now.

"Alright let's get this game started!" Em's voice boomed throughout the field. It's game time baby, time to let loose and have fun!

**A.N- Stay tuned for the football game of the century. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- Thank you 'T.J.I.D 'for my first review! I was hype as hell when I saw it. I had doubts that my story wasn't good because I wasn't receiving any reviews, so thanks for that comment. I appreciate you.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Renesmee POV**

"Got dammit," I said as Karin helped me off the ground. I was in the middle of running for the touchdown and the garbage man tackled me. His smile was huge, like he has just won the lottery. He ran back to give my uncle Em a high five. I hated him so much.

"You okay hun?" Jake asked me when I got back to the line of scrimmage. My insides warmed when he called me that, but I didn't like the worry. I'm a big girl. I grew up with Emmett and Jasper for crying out loud! His hit was nothing I couldn't brush off.

"Yeah Jake, I'm doing fine don't worry about me. You do need to be worrying about scoring another touchdown or we just might lose," I replied back.

"Sure sure," he said. I went to go huddle with the rest of my team which consisted of, Jasper, Mom, Liza, Rose, Collin, Esme, and Jake, to decide on our next course of action. The other team which had, Dad, Carlisle, Brady, Emmett, Karin, Alice, Seth, and the garbage man Vittorio, were on the other side out of hearing range waiting.

"Any ideas on what we should do next? We can't pass the ball to Nes at the moment because Vittorio will be all over her. So we make this touchdown a hard one for them," uncle Jasper strategized. We all looked at him, waiting. "We're going to give the ball to Esme so she can score," he said. Besides my initial stun that we would but my grandmother, his mom, out in harm's way like that I understood his plan. Nobody would dare tackle her, no matter how bad they may want too. You just couldn't. This will be the perfect touchdown. She could walk and still make it without be touched. It's genius! "Is that alright with you Esme?" he asked her.

"Well of course. I don't want to lose this game and give Emmett something to brag about. Let's do it!" she said. You had to love; she comes off as a sweet lady, but can get competitive just like the rest of us. We broke our circle and headed back to the line of scrimmage where the opposing team was waiting.

"Hope you have a nice little plan up your selves little girl because you're not getting past me," Vittorio said as he squared up against me. I ignored him. He better be lucky I wasn't getting the ball or I would squash him like the bug he is. That last tackle was luck.

"Down set hut!" our quarterback Jake yelled and I took off. I ran a route that would lead Vittorio away from Esme. I didn't want to take any chances, in case he builds up some nerve to tackle her. As he chased me around the field I could tell the plan was working. Nobody touched Esme as she ran for the touchdown.

"That plan was sick. Whoever came up with that should be ashamed of them self while they pat themselves on the back. It was a cheap way to score but also devious. I love it!" Emmett said when Esme came back with the ball.

"Well bro, all in the days work for a mastermind like me," Jasper replied, patting himself on the back. The score was now evened up 150-150. It was their ball. If they scored they win but if somehow we could get the ball back from either a fumble or an interception we just might has a chance of winning. Our chances weren't high though. Lucky I had my mother on my team so we didn't have to worry about Dad parading around in our thoughts to see our plays. So he had no idea what I had in stored. I realized that their quarterback, Seth, gave little motions to signify who he passed it to. Kind of like to tell that person heads up. Whenever he was about to pass it to Vittorio, which seemed to be their best player, he would brush his hair to the side, as if to get it away from his eyes. I was going to use that to win the game.

We lined up to defend, I covering Vittorio just like he covered me. He wasn't going to win.

"Hike!" Seth yelled, and his team took off. I trailed Vittorio, but I stayed close in case he did get the ball. I gave him enough space to make him think he had a chance to get the ball before I could. Oh, too bad he didn't know how fast or how hard I could hit. As predicted, Seth brushed his hair out of his eyes, which signified he was going to throw the ball to Vittorio. He launched the football, it speeding faster than a bullet to Vittorio. I taped into my speed and strength. Right when the ball was close, I sped up and pushed him out of the way. There was an audible crunch, but I paid no mid to it. I caught the ball, turned and headed towards my touchdown. I ducked and dodged people who I thought were coming to stop me, but once I got there and turned around to glut I realized they were heading to Vittorio, who was on the ground holding his side. I sighed, baby. He jogged over.

"Good job on the touchdown Nes," Jake congratulated me, not looking my way.

"Yeah good job with that and his broken ribs munchkin," Emmett said, with a huge smile. I hate when he called me that.

"Emmett I'm sure she didn't mean to break any of his ribs. Did you Chameleon?" Jasper asked, smiling too. I liked that nickname over 'munchkin'. It had a better meaning. When I asked why he called me that he said. "You blend in better than we do. You can be out in the sun without risking exposure. You're a killer and they don't even know. You're a deadly chameleon."

"Why would she break his ribs on purpose Em and Jasper. Vittorio has caused her no ill harm at all. It just doesn't seem logical," Carlisle said, while looking him over. "I'm going to have to get you to the house to x-ray this, and maybe while I'm up there we could also run some there test. Do you want me to carry you?" he asked him.

"Yes, please it hurts to move," Vittorio said through gritted teeth. Weakling. My dad looked my way. Shit my thoughts weren't closed off. I learned that I too can close off my thoughts to my father. Which only made since, since my mother was a shield. But mine was harder to maintain, plus I'm not as practiced. Carlisle picked him up and ran back to the house with him. Everybody else, even the wolves, followed him back. I wasn't planning on running with Jake my body just happened to, he seemed kind of upset. He didn't look it but somehow I just knew he was. I'll have to ask him about it later. We arrived back at the house and I a sat down on the coach and waited for Carlisle to return with is patient. I didn't really feel anything towards the matter. It's not like I meant to break a rib, it just happened. I just wanted to win and he was an obstacle I had to overcome. They should be proud; I've overcome an obstacle in my way and progressed towards the touchdown to win the game for us. Any other parent would have been. I sighed. It probably wasn't even that serious. I heard movement on the stairs. Everybody descended followed by Vittorio. He seemed just fine.

"Renesmee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake asked not really looking my way. Uh oh.

"Sure," I replied and followed him into the forest. We were a good way out of hearing range. I bet he didn't want anybody to hear him yelling at me. It began.

"What the hell was that Renesmee's?! Do you really not like him enough to break his damn ribs?! He broke 3 ribs Renesmee, 3 fucking ribs! Luckily they didn't puncture anything. And you just seem not to care, that's what kills me the most. Even if you don't like the kid, you still make sure he's okay. You didn't even have a thought to make it upstairs to check on him. You should've been the first one in the room, which also leads me to believe that you broke his ribs on purpose. I understand that you wanted to win, but was that needed to win, Renesmee?" Jake said calming down a little, his shaking stopped. I understood what he was saying, but at the same time he was kind of right, even though I didn't mean to break his ribs, I didn't feel any type of regret towards the matter. But I hated making Jake upset, and I felt horrible that his angry was because of me.

"Look Jake, I truly didn't mean to break his ribs, maybe I still don't know the limits on my strength it just kind of happened. But I'm not going to apologize like I had an idea like I could do it. I just wanted to win so badly. He was just in the way," I explained to him. His shaking started back up.

"Is winning really that important to you Renesmee?! Do you live to win at the expense of others, no matter what it takes? If that was me out there on the opposite team going heads up against you, would you have broken my ribs to win? Or an arm? Leg?" He asked me. When he put it like that it made me sounded like a wicked person. It was a simple mistake! But if it was Jake I would have been all over him, forgetting about the game.

"No, I would not have acted that way I did if it was you. But it's not the same. I don't know what it is but I could never hurt you Jake. Even if I tried," I told him and it was true. I could not find one fiber in my being that will or wanted to hurt Jake. I don't know whether it was because he was my best friend or some other emotion. It was hard to explain.

"Well, you know what Renesmee, what you did and how you acted hurt me physical. It hurts that this girl, I've known all her life, would act like that. That she was capable of such selfishness, and I don't think I could be around that person for the time being," Jake said. I felt tears in my eyes.

"What are you saying Jake?"

"I'm saying that for right now, you need to show me that, that girl is not the same girl that I know, and until then I won't say another word to you. I will be here still but I just won't speak," Jake elaborated. And then he left. I felt empty. It was like when he left he took my entire being with him. Even though he said he'll still be around, his silence would be like he was never there. And it will hurt worse to know that he's there but won't speak to me. My body couldn't handle this. Tears fell at their own free will. I leaned against the tree and hoped that Jake would come back and say "just kidding" and then we can laugh on how much of an ass he is. But he never came back, my best friend never returned…

**Vittorio POV**

Shit, damn, fuck my side hurts! I can't even turn around without pain. This sucks balls. I will give it to her that was a good hit on her part, I wasn't even mad. In football everybody gets hurt. If I wasn't in so much pain I would high five her, but at the moment neither she nor Jake returned from their little trip. Even I could tell from his expression that she wasn't pleased about the situation. I tried to tell him when the doc worked on me to not give her any trouble for it and it wasn't a big deal. He simple said, "This has nothing to do with you, Vittorio." I shut my mouth the whole time after that.

"They're taking an awful lot of time, Edward I'm worried. We should go out there and see if they're still talking," Renesmee's mother, Bella said. I would rather do it but I didn't want to impose. She's their child they should be the one to make sure if she's still alive.

"She's still alive physically, but if you can you can go see if she's alright Vittorio," Edward said to me. I always forget that he's a mind reader. But I was grateful for it at the moment. I didn't know how to bring up the fact that I wouldn't mind going to find her when the better choice would be anybody else in her family. I got up and winced. It wasn't as bad as it was when it first happened, but I was healing fine. I would be fine in a couple more hours. Luckily I wasn't human or I would be incapacitated for a lot longer than this. I followed her scent, which lead far into the forest. They probably wanted privacy, maybe they didn't go out here to talk. But what I found pushed that thought completely out of my head.

Renesmee was curled up in the fetal position, shivering badly. And it made me wonder if she could even get cold seeing as she was half vamp. But I didn't have time to speculate over that I had to get her somewhere warm and out of those clothes.

"Renesmee, can you hear me?" She nodded. "Can you stand? We need to get you out of this cold and into some different clothes."

"I don't want to go home where everybody can see me like this, take me to the cottage," she said barely above a whisper. If I didn't have sensitive I wouldn't been able to hear a word she said. Where was this cottage she spoke of at anyways? She made no attempt to get up. I would have to carry her.

"Look Renesmee I'm going to carry you but you have to lead the way. I don't know where I'm going or what scent I'm looking for," I told her. She nodded again. I walked over to her and lifted her up. There was a sharp pain in my side. Damn, this will be a tragic jog. She led me to this very simple but still extravagant, old cottage. It was one story and smelled or her and her parents. So this must be their own personal home when the main house because too much, or they just want some alone time. I opened the door and checked the rooms to see which one smelled more of her.

"Take me to my bathroom; I need to shower and change clothes." I nodded. I couldn't speak the pain was too much. That jog seemed to be the longest one of my life. After she gathered her toiletries for her shower at a very sluggish pace, that would have been slow even to a human, she went into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I lay on her bed and took deep breaths. I've never been hurt so bad before! Even my sister didn't produce this much damage to me. I was looking forward to her training days with Jasper. She'll make a great sparring partner and I feel I wouldn't have to worry about holding back. As I lay there I investigated my surroundings. It was a nice room, big. It wasn't very girly like I expected. It was simple but not simple enough that it wasn't interesting. I liked it. Everything in the house I realized was very simple but elegant.

"Looks like I'm going to have to burn those sheets, since you've decided to stink them up," I heard her say in a whisper. There wasn't a smile on her face or any type of emotion at that. Her expression was blank, like she had no reason to feel anymore. I wonder what happened between them. Where was Jake at? She was dressed in these pajamas with 3 girls on them. One had blonde pigtails, the other has long red hair, and the last girl has black short hair.

"What are your pajamas?" I asked her puzzled. She looked down and back at me, like I was stupid. Maybe she was still capable of emotions.

"You don't know who the Powerpuff Girls are?! They're like the most awesome little girls the world has ever known! This is one is Bubbles," she pointed to the girl with the blonde pigtails. "She's the nice, caring, cutest one out of the three. This one is Blossom," she pointed to the girl with the red hair. "She the responsible one, and also self-appointed leader of the three so I guess you could call her the oldest. And the last one is my favorite. Her name is Buttercup," she pointed to the girl with the black hair. "She's the bad-ass of the sisters, she's the toughest, the strongest, and possible the deadliest, the most competitive. She has a bad temper, but is also nice at times. And together they make the Powerpuff Girls! It's an old show but I was hooked when I first saw it," she said.

"Is Buttercup your favorite because she reminds you of yourself?" I asked her. She looked up at me and was back like she was before I asked about her pajamas. All emotion drained off her face. I instantly regretted my question.

"Can you get off my bed? I'm sleepy," she asked, her voice back to that below whisper. I moved off and bed and sat against the wall. Her nose scrunched up when she got under the covers. I smiled. We sat in silence for a while. Her back towards me and I would of left if she didn't speak first.

"Are you not going to ask what happened between me and Jake?" she asked suddenly.

"I was curious but it wasn't my place to ask and I wasn't going to try to force something out of you. If you want to tell me I'm here to listen and that's all I will do. But if you don't I'll stay here until you doze off then head back to the Res to get some sleep too."

She took a deep breath and told me what happened never facing me but I could tell she was crying. "You know I'm not very fond of you, but I can't really explain why that is. Have you ever just not liked someone just because and if you don't know them? That's how I feel about you." I understood the feeling, but everybody loved me, especially females. "When Jake and I left he basically told me how he was disappointed in the way I acted all because I didn't like you. He's under the impression that I meant to break your ribs, which at first I didn't plan on apologizing for because you were in the way, but now I do apologize for that Vittorio. I truly didn't mean to break your ribs," she told me.

"Even if it was or wasn't on purpose I'm not upset about it. Football is an all physical sport everybody gets hurt once and a while. So don't worry about it really," I told her.

"Yeah but it also doesn't excuse the fact that I didn't make sure you were okay. I apologize for that too. That's not me at all and Jake knows that. He says I'm not the same girl he knows. He says until he sees that same girl, he won't speak to me but he'll still be around. And it hurts Vittorio. It hurts that somebody you think you love as a best friend, but could possible love more than that is near you but doesn't speak to you. I just can't handle it," she said yawning through her words. "Don't tell him any of this I trust you with this piece of information and be careful around my father with it too but I think I'm in love with my best friend. I think I'm in love with Jacob and I vow to make him happy and bring back the girl he knows," she said before dozing off.

"Don't worry Renesmee you can trust me," I said knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me. I got up and left back to the main house. I wasn't as hurt as I was when I first left but I still felt sharp pains here and there. When I got into the house Bella flitted to my face.

"Is my daughter okay? Is she hurt?!" she looked frantic, truly worried. Would my mother have been the same way when Vittoria and I had to leave? If she was still alive when the hunters came for us, would she be as frantic as Bella was over her child? Would she look for us? Where ever she is, is she looking over us and is she proud of disappointed? Depression hit me hard at that same moment. I tried my best to keep the tears back but one escaped. All of Renesmee's family was down the stairs in half a second. They probably thought I was crying because of Renesmee but that wasn't the case.

I put on my best fake smile. "Renesmee is fine. She at the cottage sleeping, apparently her and Jacob got into this big argument. Like Edward said she is fine physically but she's hurt." That's all I would say without going into specifics.

"Thank you for this Vittorio," Bella said hugging me before heading out to the cottage I bet. Everybody else returned back to what they were doing now that they knew she was fine. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Esme, and surprisingly Emmett, stayed and looked at me. Edward walked over to me.

"I'm sure your mother would've been just as worried. I wouldn't doubt that she is very proud of her son," Edward told me. I had to get out of her. I wasn't about to break down in front of vamps.

"I'm heading back to the Res to sleep," I said and turned and left.

"You're clothes are there too. Seth, Karin, Liza, Collin, and Brady took them when they left. Have a goodnight Vittorio. I'm here if you need me," Alice said to me. I nodded.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Esme said. I said goodnight back to her and everyone else and ran into the forest back to the Res. I didn't care about the pain my ribs caused along the way. Tears ran freely the whole time. I couldn't hold them back any longer. Vittoria where are you sis, I need you badly…

**Jacob POV**

I'm an idiot. She didn't deserve that! It was just a game, accidents happen. I sat in my room going over what I said to my perfect angel. I could see the pain in her eyes when I said it but it was too late. I couldn't take it back. I left her there in the forest by herself, in the worst state. I left my imprint in the forest alone! I'm an idiot! I'm the worst imprint in the history of imprints. But I couldn't hide how I felt. That Nessie, the one that didn't care whether he was hurt or not, wasn't the Nes I knew. The Nes I know would've forgot about the game to make sure he was okay, even if it was an accident. She felt nothing towards what happened. I felt nothing from her in our link about hurting him. But oh this pain is too much. I felt everything she felt while she was still in the forest; self-loathe, hurt, pain, misery, disappointment, cold, empty. She didn't deserve that, what if she doesn't forgive me after this? I don't think I'll be able to live with myself.

"Jake, please tell me what happened man?" Seth asked, standing at my door with Rachel next to him.

"Jakey we're worried about you little bro, please talk to us?" Rachel said. I couldn't talk to them or anybody about it. It was too much to bear at that and I didn't want to remember what happened. I didn't want to remember how much pain I caused the girl I loved with my words, words that will never be forgotten by either of us. Even if we both lived for all eternity, we would never forget that pain.

"Please leave me alone I don't want to talk about it," I said. I got up and closed the door in their face. The guilt was too much. It was tearing my insides apart. I heard the front door open and knew it was Vittorio, by his scent. He also smelled of my Nessie. It gave me hope. Maybe he talked to her. Maybe he could tell me if she forgives me! I felt scared. The alpha of a pack and chief of a tribe, I felt scared to leave my room. What if she didn't forgive me? What would I do with myself? I had to toughen up! I put myself in the situation. If I want answers good or bad I had to accept them. I left my room and headed to the living room where Vittorio slept. He was sitting on the coach, eyes red, staring into nothing. His purple iris looked even darker than before. I realized that he just got finished crying. Was it about Renesmee?

"Hey Vittorio, you okay bud?" He looked over at me and the pain was so great, the loneliness was so evident, I choked back tears. Could anybody be so hurt? Can anybody hold so much pain in their body? Could anybody transmit all that with just one glance?

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake. I don't worry about me," he told me. But I couldn't help but worry. I didn't know what to do, how to act? I suddenly wished his sister was here. I bet she probably knew how to deal with the situation. Right now I was lost. We have to find his sister or she has to find us either or. I'll make sure to bring that up to Edward tomorrow while he's at school. I asked him my real question, even though I regretted it. I didn't want him to think I didn't care.

"I'm going to worry about you Vittorio no matter if you're still here or not. But I wanted to know if Renesmee is okay, if she forgives me?"

He smiled. "Yeah she's fine Jake. Just hurt and upset with her actions. But yeah she does forgive you and she understands where you're coming from," he told me. I didn't feel any better but there was hope. I thanked him and headed back to my room. I wasn't going to sleep good knowing that she's hurt but knowing that she forgives me gives me something to look forward too...

**Vittoria POV**

I could feel him. He's close and he's in pain, so much pain. Don't worry bro, I'm here. I'm coming…

**A.N- Awe this was a sad chapter emotions everywhere. Please review. Tell me what you think, give me criticisms, anything. Recommendations on how I should do something. Ask questions you can PM or just review it either or.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- I just want to say thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight Saga**

**Jared POV**

I hated patrolling by myself, even though technically I wasn't Quil and some others were in wolf form but I wasn't talking to them or even close to them. Quil was running around with Claire on his back, enjoying the presence of his imprint. I envied that. I wish I wasn't out patrolling and could return back to my heart, Kim. Everything felt so dull when she is not with me; nothing caught my interest unless it involved Kim. But patrolling had to be done, alpha's orders and Kim understands. I still didn't understand why we stilled patrolled anyways. No leeches have come into our territory lately. Other than those Italian scum but even they don't get too close to our territory. Life is just so boring around here. Where's the action, the fighting, the entertainment?! It's dead on the Res.

"Watch it Jared, don't want to jinx us now," Paul told me. He seemed to be stretching his legs. He hasn't yet quit his wolf, and Rachel hasn't asked him too yet.

"Blah blah blah, be quiet," I retorted. I wasn't going to jinx anything, because nothing interesting was going to happen. Everything seemed to be clear until I was running back to the Res. I smelt the most horrid scent mixed with blood. Besides the blood smell it reminded me of Vittorio. I instantly panicked. I've grown to like him. Even though he's rarely here, but when he is, it's always interesting. Nothing is ever boring. I alerted the others of this scent and decided to follow it. Paul was running full out in my direction.

"Be careful Jared," Paul warned me. I let my senses range out. Made sure I was alert of every movement around me in case there was a trap in the wakening. I heard Paul about ½ out. I was getting close and the scent was getting stronger and stronger. I hoped it wasn't Vittorio. But when I got to the scene words couldn't describe the sight in front of me.

She lay there tattered, bleeding, and on the verge of death. She must have heard me approaching because she growled but her head didn't leave the ground. Her white, abundant hair had leaves and dirt in it, her face was bloody but you could still see her light pink eyes. In in this state she was furiously gorgeous. She tried to get up, tried to defend herself. She saw me as a threat and planned to fight me. I admired this; even though she is badly injured she was still prepared to fight. I had to get her to Carlisle and quick or she won't have a happy ending. I phased and approached her. She was stunned, and I wondered whether it was because I was naked or she's seen anything of the sorts. I approached her slowly.

"I don't mean you any harm I swear," I said, advancing towards the mystery women with my hands up. She was lay still and was watching me strongly. At that same moment Paul appeared in wolf form growling at her, she growled back weakly. She didn't have much time left I had to get her to Carlisle now!

"Paul, shut the hell up! Can't you see she's severely injured jackass!" I yelled at him. He growled at me a little but stayed in his place. I turned back to the beautiful, battered women.

"I apologize for my dumb brother," I smiled slightly at her. Her eyes lit up a little and she mumbled one single word, in a raspy voice, before her strength failed her.

"Vittorio," then she passed out. Shit, I took my chance and picked her up. Kim hopefully wouldn't be too upset and ran at full pelt to the Cullen's house. Hopefully she isn't too far gone to be saved…

**Renesmee POV**

Is there really a point in going on when the one you love isn't talking to you and doesn't know you love them? Jacob would never talk to me and I don't blame him. I'm horrible, selfish, and plain. What's so interesting about me? Who could ever love a girl like me? Days have passed and I'm not feeling any better. Jake's been around but like he said, but he doesn't talk to me. I missed school and I missed my birthday. Two days ago I officially became 16 years old or 4 years old in our terms. I stayed in my room, nobody bothered me, and I thanked them for that. I didn't want to be bothered by anybody unless you were tall, muscular, and tan, had black hair, and their name just happened to be Jacob, but that was unlikely. Even the human skunk tried to visit me but he didn't stay long and I didn't speak much. What could I say that he didn't already know? Plus it seemed he had his own problems to deal with. I felt for him a little, even though I didn't know his situation. In the past week since I've known him, he never seemed out of a good mood. Uncle Jas couldn't be near either one of us apparently. He said he didn't like the way sadness felt to him.

"I still love you Chameleon but I think I'll stay at the cottage for a while," he told me before him and Aunt Alice left. I didn't feel upset. I understood, nobody wanted to be around me. He wouldn't be the first person I love say that to me. I found out from mom that he came back every night, while I was sleep and said goodnight with a kiss on the forehead. I didn't deserve that at all.

I was downstairs eating, alone, when I heard a familiar heartbeat I haven't heard since the first day of school approach our door. There was a loud knock; I waited for somebody else to get it. I wasn't ready to talk to anybody yet. She knocked again harder, louder.

"Um Nes I think it's for you," my dad said from the coach. I sighed. _Thanks. _"No problem honey." I walked to the door sluggishly and opened it. There stood Beth peeved off. Her short hair curled at the edges.

"Hello Ms. Renesmee Cullen where have you been lately?" she asked irritated.

"How did you find my house?" I asked. My brain was working at a human pace, but I know for sure that nobody really knew where we lived.

"Don't worry about the unimportant. Answer my question where have you been Renesmee?" She asked again, her voice slightly rose.

"Renesmee why don't you take your friend upstairs in your room so you two can have some privacy," my mother told me, but in this house there was no such thing as privacy, with all the sensitive hearing. But I did as I was told.

"Beth come with me upstairs please and I'll try to explain everything," I said to her and stepped aside so she could come in. She steps inside and looks at her surroundings; surprise is evident on her face. Not many people get to enter the Cullen house. When we walked past the living room where all my family were she paused and gasped.

"Omg, all are you are so beautiful! I'm jealous Renesmee!" she said, her eyes zeroing in on uncle Em who wasn't paying her any mind.

"I'll introduce you on the way out. Just keep moving Beth," she nodded and continued to walk forward but not without stealing one more glance Emmett's way. When he finally reached my room, I shut the door and stood there. Was I really going to tell her my problems? I mean we really don't know each but I feel like I've known her for years. For some reason every fiber in my being trusted this human girl. She sat on my bed like's she's been here thousands of times and began to speak.

"Before I ask you my question for a third time," she said glaring at me. "Who was the big guy, with the curly hair?" What's the story that we have? Oh I remember.

"That's my older Brother Emmett. He's in college and is here visiting. Why?" I asked her even though I knew the reason she was asking. Besides his childish nature, uncle Em was just as inhumanly beautiful as the rest of us.

"Oh I don't know just wondering," Beth said. "Anyways where the hell have you been Renesmee? Who comes to school for a day and doesn't come back for at least a week? What's the matter? Are you okay? Also I haven't seen my white haired, purple eyed beauty lately either," Beth said skeptically. How much could I trust her with? How much could I truly tell her without putting her and our life at danger? Beth seemed like she could keep a secret, but she could she keep a secret as big as ours? She was the first friend I made in high school and I wanted her around a lot.

"Nes tell her the basics. Don't tell her about Vittorio; let him tell his own story. Nothing you're thinking of saying will put us or her at risk," I heard dad say downstairs. She would have never heard it, her hearing was too dull.

"Sorry I haven't been showing up lately. A lot of stuff has been going on with me. The main one is that my best friend is mad at me and he won't talk to me. I've known him since I was little and he means the world too me so it really hurts that he's silent with me. I just didn't have the energy to leave my room, let alone come to school. And you have to ask Vittorio what's the wrong with him. He should be over soon," I told her from my window.

She stared at me intensely for a long time. "You missed your birthday didn't you?" she said matter-of-factly. I stared at her stunned. How did she know that? I was still stuck on how she knew where we lived but now this!

"How do you know that?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I just do," she said simply. Beth was one strange human. But maybe it was just me. I didn't interact with many humans. I couldn't since I was a hybrid.

"Okay I understand and I'm sorry about your best friend. But I wish you would have at least called or something sent a letter to me saying you were okay. I feel real connected to you Nessie, like I've known you for years," she told me staring into her own world. What in the hell!

"Beth what did you just call me?" I asked her flabbergasted.

"Nessie, why?" she replied. How did she know that was my nickname?! She seemed to know stuff that I haven't told her. Just like she knew I missed my birthday, just like she knew where I lived. What in the hell was going on?! Who was this girl? Something just wasn't right about her, and it was ironic coming from a vampire/human hybrid. Beth wasn't a normal human. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked me. I had to keep up pretenses until I figured her out. Hopefully dad could help me.

"Renesmee you might have to tell your friend to leave Jared is on his way with a big issue," I heard dad say. Big issue, what was going on with Jared? _Okay._

"Look Beth we can talk another time? I feel the same about you too but right now isn't the good time. Come back tomorrow and we can talk more, okay?" I told her, hoping she would understand and wouldn't get mad.

"Okay, I'll be here at around 12 and we can talk more." She didn't seem upset or anything surprisingly. Beth defiantly was a strange human. I walked her to the door, my family didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. They were upstairs and I smelt blood, and a horrible scent that smelled like Vittorio. What happened to him? Beth left in her car and I headed upstairs with the rest of my family. Dad was outside the door waiting for me.

"We'll talk about your friend later tonight, but right now we have other stuff to worry about," he told me. I nodded.

_Is Vittorio okay? I smelt blood, what happened to him? Is it bad? _ I asked him. I felt myself start to panic.

"He's fine. That's not Vittorio you smell honey," was all he said before he headed into Carlisle's makeshift hospital room. Wasn't Vittorio I smelt? Then who was it? I followed him into the room and paused. This person was clearly female and she was beaten badly. She was healing but slowly. Her white hair was fanned out over her face and it was dirty. She smelt bad but I then realized that it was her blood. Just like Vittorio. Her light pink eyes landed on me and she growled weakly. I hissed out of instinct. Who was she?

"Nes I know you're not in the right state of mind but think hard. Look at her closely. " Dad told me, standing next to mom. I was thinking and I was looking at her. The only thing that stuck out was her white hair, her pink eyes and her horrible blood. Besides the eyes she reminded me of Vittorio. She reminded me of Vittorio… I gasped! This couldn't be! This couldn't be Vittorio's sister could it?! What happened to her?

"Yes she it. This is Vittorio's sister, his twin sister to be exact. Her name is Vittoria Alu. Jared found her on patrols. As for what happened to her I can't really say. Her thoughts are focused on Vittorio and us. She's gauging us on the weakest and the strongest so that if suddenly came to a fight she'll know which to aim first. If you want to know her story you'll have to wait until she's nursed back to health and can trust us," Dad said.

"Have you called Vittorio?" I asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for him to see his sister like this. We still don't know what he's capable of. He might go berserk and we all could be at danger. And the fact that Alice can barely see him makes it even worse. Who knows what damage he could cause? I say we wait a couple of days, get her healthy and speaking and let her decided the right course of action concerning her brother," Grandpa said.

"But wouldn't holding his sister here without him knowing cause even more problems? Plus he comes here every day what will you say to keep him away from the house?" I asked them.

"We'll keep him busy on the Res," Jared said. He and Paul stood to stand.

"He should be returning with Jake soon," Paul said. Returning with Jake? Where were they at?

"Where have they been?" I asked them. They both looked at each other, like they didn't know how to answer the question.

"Jake told us not to tell you if you asked," Jared said apologetically.

"Oh," I said and turned to leave.

"Renesmee if you could I would greatly appreciate you help restoring her back to health," Grandpa asked me before I left out the door. Me? Why would he choose me when dad was more than capable of helping him? Grandpa looked at me and smiled.

"Of course I'll help you grandpa," I told him smiling back. I couldn't say no to him. Everybody left out and I got to work helping grandpa…

**Vittorio POV**

I've been stuck on this damn reservation for days! I haven't even been to school, not that I truly cared but still. All the females here were weird too. None of them I regularly interacted with seemed even slightly interested in me. I hated it here. Well I really didn't I just hated being confined here. I wanted to go to the Cullen house. Joke with Emmett, talk to Alice and Rose, learn about myself with Carlisle and feel the love of a mother from Esme. I haven't even gotten to train with Jasper and Nes yet. I felt so out of shape. For some reason they wouldn't even let me go to the damn house. And I didn't even understand why! What in the freak have I done wrong? But I mean it wasn't all bad to be honest. I was having fun, learning about the pack. I've fallen learned what imprinting was. Imprinting was like the sun rising in the dark place. Like all your life you've been in the dark wondering, looking for her, your one true soul mate. And once you find her nothing else matters, life without her means absolutely nothing and you couldn't stand not being close to her. She was the one holding you to everything that means anything to you. If there was no her, then there is no you. Apparently it was a real magically experience, but I couldn't see myself tied to somebody for the rest of my life at the moment. I'm immortal and only 17! I will technically stop ageing when I'm 21 from Carlisle's speculations. Technically I'm still young, extremely young! Maybe when I'm like 200 years old and the world hasn't ended I'll look for love and maybe want to have some children but until then I'm a free man!

"Torio bring your sap ass over here and join the game!" I heard Jake yell. They were in the process of playing sand soccer and I didn't have the energy or the time to even entertain the game.

"I don't want to play!" I yelled back.

"We don't care we need an extra player and being sap isn't helping us gain an extra player so suck it up and come play!" Jared yelled to me. I sighed and lifted myself from the log I was sitting on. I really didn't want to play but it was better than sitting here and not doing anything.

After we played sand soccer we all went back to Emily's house. I really liked her and she didn't deserve Sam in my opinion. She was so open-minded and he was closed. I still didn't think he liked me after these past days but that didn't bother me. He wasn't my favorite person either. She made us a big lunch if you want to call it that. It was more than a 5 course meal. But I didn't complain.

After Emily's me and Jake retired back to his house but I wasn't ready to sleep. I wanted to go to the Cullen's house and I know that he wanted to see Nessie too.

"Jake can we please go to the Cullen's house?" I begged. He looked at me like he didn't know what to say. He had no reason to not let me go. But the look on his face kind of looked like he was hiding something. Like he didn't want to tell me something, what was he hiding from me?

"Uh, um no we can't actually I'm not ready to talk to Nessie yet," he lied to me.

"Bullshit Jake you've been ready to talk to Nes after you told her you didn't want to talk to her!" I yelled at him. "What's really going on? Why have I been stuck on the res for days not able to visit the Cullen's?! Do they not like me? Have I done something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, not at all Torio, I just don't think it's best for you to go there that's why." Jake told me. He was hiding something else something important.

"Jake what are you hiding from me?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me Jake. I know you're hiding something from me. I can feel it. Just like I can feel that my sister is really close to me. She's so close yet so far away because I don't know where she is," I said more to myself. I felt Jake's stare on me.

"Just go to bed Torio. We not going to the Cullen's tonight," Jake said before he left for his room. I didn't want to argue about it anymore. But trust and believe whether he says so or not I'm going to the Cullen house tomorrow…

**Renesmee POV**

"He used to be so shy and timid. He would always hide behind me when people came to see us. He would follow me everywhere. When he had a nightmare he would always come into my room and get into bed with me. He was so cute!" Vittoria was telling me while I brushed her hair. She's recovered tremendously. And she was beyond gorgeous! She almost gave Rosalie a run for her money. He long white hair came down to her bottom, her glowing brown skin was flawless, and her light pink eyes were so stunning. I envied this kind of beauty. He features were so unique and so alien that they made her past inhumanly beautiful. Her personality was gorgeous too. She was nothing like her cocky brother; Vittoria was humble and kind. She enjoyed talking; she was smart, and energetic. But at the same time she was fierce, strong, and fearless. She protected who and whatever she believed in. And over the days while she was recovering we've become good friends. Unlike with Beth I didn't have to hide who I was to her. Even though from the beginning she growled at me constantly, she began to trust me when she saw I wasn't going to hurt her. When she was well enough for me company besides me and grandpa Carlisle, Jasper came in and invited her to one of my training sessions. He wanted a strong female to teach me. Since none of my female females were as great of a fighter as her it would be a great learning experience for me. She accepted the invite.

Speaking of Beth, dad and I talked about her and he told me something interesting. "She has a knack of knowing stuff at random. It usually happens when she wants to know something bad, but she has to really concentrate and even at times it doesn't work at well. She found out where we lived because she wanted to know where you were. She knew about your birthday because she wanted to know what she missed, and she knew about your nickname because she wanted to feel close to you. She's a very interesting human. I wouldn't but it past her, that if she really wanted to know about us she could probably guess it. She'll be a strong vampire and a good friend. Whenever you're ready I would recommend telling her before she guesses it." He had said but was I ready to let somebody on the outside learn about our secret? She did come back the next day and we talked but I didn't tell her. I told her after a while that I would return to school and she was stoked.

"That's so cute I would of never guess that he would be like that!" I told her. We were laughing and joking around and it felt good to be happy. I haven't been depressed over Jake as much even though I still missed him a lot. But since Vittorio wasn't allowed her at the moment, Jake made it his mission to keep him on the res which meant he couldn't come here. Speaking with Vittoria and helping her recover has really helped me a lot. I told her about me and Jake.

"Boys are confusing. I bet he was mad at you at that moment but once he got home he regretted it. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to see you more than you want to see him. He just doesn't know what to say. He's probably mad at himself for hurting you and over reacting about a silly situation. I would've done the same thing too. My brother can be a cocky ass. He needs to be put in his place and it's nice to know a girl has done it. I may be his older sister but even when training physically he was stronger than me and he would hold back. I hated that. But ever since we've parted I've gotten stronger and I wouldn't be surprised if I could best him now," she told me. She hasn't yet told us what happened after her and Vittorio parted that day and I didn't want to rush her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Renesmee if you don't mind do you think I could see my brother. I think it's time that he knows I'm here. I know he can feel me near him and it would be tragic to hold him out any longer. Plus I really miss my little squirt," she told me. I smiled.

"Of course I'll tell dad to give Jake a call and he should be right over right away," I replied to her and went out to tell dad. This reunion should be real cute…

**Vittorio POV**

The phone ringed. I was planning a good excuse to leave out by myself. If my planned worked I could escape to the Cullen house without them knowing. Jake interrupted me with a huge grin on his face. What was that phone call about?

"Guess what Torio? We have been requested to visit the Cullen house," Jake told me. This couldn't be happening! I ran out of the house without a background glance. Something last night in a dream told me that my sister was closer to me than I expected her to be. I wanted to go to the Cullen house and see if Alice could help me figure this out. But know here was my chance. I could ask without sneaking around.

"VITTORIO! Wait up!" Jake yelled from behind me. No I wasn't going to wait up. I've been stuck on that reservation and now here was my chance to get closer to my sister. To find out just how near she was with the help of the Cullen's and of course the wolves, but first I had to get to Alice.

When I got there the pull to my sister was stronger. Weird. I walked inside and instantly the smell hit me. Her smell. Was my sister here with the Cullen's? No, she couldn't be. If she was they would have told me, they would have informed me right away. I ignored the greetings and followed her scent up the stairs. No Vittoria wasn't here she couldn't be here without me knowing. As I followed this scent, it smelled more and more like her. No she can't be here. I opened the door and there she sat with a smile on her face. Vittoria sat smiling with Renesmee next to her, smiling too. Rage burned inside of me…

**A.N- Please review! Stay tuned for what happens next…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N- Okay so sorry this chapter is so late. I've suffered from the worst case of writer's block. And this being my first story I've ever written, I really didn't know how to get over it. So I'm not so confident with this chapter. I don't think it's my best, but I do try. So please review, pm, whatever and tell me what you think of this chapter. If you liked it, I need help here; I should have done this there, whatever. Please inform me so I can be a better writer for you guys. Oh and a new POV that might show up and stay throughout the book. Let's see if we like them…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight Sage, but if Stephanie Meyers goes missing I had nothing to do with it…dot dot dot.**

**Vittoria POV**

I could see it all, the hurt, the pain, and worst of all the betrayal. My brother was never the angry type, he was always laid back and chill. He never let things get to him. He would just brush them off and continue on with his day like nothing happened. But when he did get angry, like passed pissed, it was like hell on earth. At times it would be so hard to calm him down; he was a complete different person. He was an animal. Destruction was everywhere he went when he was angry. But every time he got angry I was always able to calm him back down, but I doubt that will work now since I'm the one he's angry at the most. We had to do something. I got off the resting bed and winced. I wasn't fully healed yet, which will make this feat even harder than it already was.

I approached my brother, slowly. "Vittorio look I know you're hurt. I can see it but you need to calm down and we can talk this out."

"You were here. I was looking for you, worried for you and you were here," he said more to himself. I could see his anger building up. This wasn't going to go well. "I needed you. I needed you more than ever. I could feel you near me, I know you were close. I was coming here to see if the Cullen's could help me find you. But I see there was no point for that I see, because you were here the whole time," he said in a growl. He was right, I could feel him too and I knew he was hurting and I wasn't there for him. But he didn't know the full story.

"Vittorio please it's not like that. I was injured badly. I was close to you but I was too weak to get to you. Then Jared found me and brought me here. Please calm down and I can tell you everything," I pleaded with my brother. But it was too late; it was like I can see the thread that was keeping him calm snap. And at that exact moment a big, muscular man, with russet skin and black hair walked in. He was gorgeous. I saw from my peripheral Renesmee look the other way. Oh, so this must be Jacob.

"What's happening in here?" he asked in a deep voice.

"You knew didn't you?" Vittorio said in barely a whisper.

"Knew what Vittorio?" Jake asked, but I could see on his face he knew what he was asking.

"You knew she was here, that's why you keep me on the Reservation. You kept me from my sister on purpose. You didn't tell me because you didn't want me to see my sister," Vittorio said. He had the whole situation wrong.

"Torio it's not," Jake tried to explain but was cut short by a punch from Vittorio that sent him through the wall and into the yard.

"Vittorio!" I yelled.

"Jake!" I heard Renesmee scream.

"I trusted you! I trusted all of you!" he yelled and jumped through the hole in the wall Jake went through. This isn't going good at all. Please don't let him phase, he's even harder to control in that state. I had to do something quick. I jumped through the same hole, followed by Renesmee, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Jake was propped up on his elbow resetting his jaw.

"Nice punch there kid. You broke my damn jaw and put in a hole in the Cullen's house," Jake said getting up. Vittorio growled at him.

"Oh it's a fight you want. You're mad at me because I didn't tell you were your sister was. That I didn't tell you that she was less than 5mins away from you. Well guess what I don't regret it. If you would of saw the state she was in, we would have been traumatized kid. I protected you and you're mad at me!?" Jake yelled at him. Why was he egging him on? He doesn't know what my brother is capable of. What we both are capable of.

"He knows this is not the only thing Vittorio is upset about. He's fueling his anger for a reason. Vittorio is not only upset with all of us for keeping you hidden from him but also his own hurt and self-hate. So Jake is turning that hurt into anger," I heard Edward say. How does he know that? He pointed to his head. Shit I forgot he could read minds, hopefully he doesn't share my thoughts with anyone else, or he'll have to deal with me. He smiled.

"I don't understand dad. Why does he hate himself?" Renesmee asked.

"Vittoria I understand that to a certain extent that you can feel your brothers pain and hurt," he said. I nodded. You I can feel it but it doesn't affect me I just know that he is. "That hurt you've been feeling had nothing to do with us at the time, but with your mother," he said. I was shocked. Our mother? He nodded.

"He is hurt because he sees Esme and Bella and thinks if he had his mother would she have been like them. I understand that you guys didn't grow up with your own mother but had motherly-figures around you. Which is okay, but it doesn't fill the void of not having your real mother. He hates himself because he blames your mother's death on him. He's the youngest and she died after giving birth to him," Edward explained.

"He even told me that if it was just you, your mother would have lived," I heard Alice say from the second floor. All the females besides Renesmee stayed in the house, watching from the hole. I looked at my brother. I didn't know he felt like this.

"Under the cockiness, he's hurting…badly," Edward said. I felt a tear fall down my face. My little brother is in pain and I didn't know. Some sister I was. I turned back to Jake and Vittorio and they we're duking it out. Vittorio lunged and tried to punch Jake in the face again. Jake now expected it ducked, and throw a jab into Vittorio's stomach. Vittorio doubled over, Jake taking advantage of that, uppercut Vittorio. Vittorio went flying into a tree. The tree groaned and fell over.

"Come on Vittorio, is that all you have? I don't have time for weaklings. Your mother should be so proud of the wimp you've become," Jake said sarcastically, dramatically yawning. That's all it took. You could feel the air heat up, and in Vittorio's space stood a wolf. He was all white with black paws. My wolf was all black with white paws, completely opposites. That's the only way to tell us apart, aside from the eyes too, when we're in wolf form. He's purple eyes were lighter, almost glowing. He growled at Jake sending vibrations through the forest.

"Come at me," Jake said, preparing himself. Vittorio ran full pelt into Jake and sent him thrashing through the forest. Jake thrown off by his speed, was dazed and confused. He was too late to respond and Vittorio had his teeth on his leg. Jake screamed out in pain. Nessie hissed beside me and seemed ready to leap to his rescue. I held my hand over her chest, and shook my head.

"He'll kill you, he's not thinking rationally right now. He's fueled by anger," I told her. She growled softly put stayed in place. Good girl.

Jake kicked Vittorio in the muzzle and Vittorio released his grip wimping. At that exact moment, Jake phased. The air shimmering around his form, there stood a russet color wolf. Jake being a few more inches than Vittorio, Jake growled at him. Vittorio growled back and tried to take a snap at Jake. Jake jumped back a little and swiped at Vittorio. The hit connected and you could smell the blood in the air. The vamps scrunched their faces up in disgust, that's ironic.

"Jake!" I heard someone yell, a male's voice. I turned my head in that direction dumbfounded. He turned to my direction and I instantly felt a connection. This man was beyond gorgeous! He was tall, dark, and handsome! His black hair was cropped short, he muscles rippled in his shirt. I wanted him. I had to have him. Vittorio recovering from Jake's blow turned to the direction of the gorgeous, mystery man and ran at him and took a swipe at his chest, then ran off into the forest.

"Ugh!" I felt the blow like it happened to me and clutched at my chest. The mystery man seeing my distress took a step forward and paused. He looked down at his chest, then back at me and smiled. Then he fell over.

"Seth!" I heard Jake shout. He was completely nude and ran towards Seth. I saw Renesmee cover her eyes but if you looked closely you could see she left a little space between her fingers. Oh you dirty girl.

"Jacob bring him here and I can check him out, hurry," I heard the Doc say. Jake nodded and lifted up the man and jumped up, into the hole in the wall. Then Jake disappeared, hopefully to get some clothes. I looked in the direction my brother ran off too, and yearned to go to him. But I also wanted to check on the man they called Seth. I was conflicted.

"Let him calm down for a while. And it seems he won't be alone for long. Trust me he's safe," I heard Alice say from the room. I nodded, and jumped up through the hole and waited for my brother to return and for Seth to wake up. But I couldn't help but wonder what Alice meant when she said he wouldn't be alone for long…

**Beth POV**

I woke up with a strange feeling to roam around the woods near Renesmee's house. But that's not the only thing strange. I was dreaming about him, my white-haired, gorgeous god. It was one of those dreams where you just didn't want to wake up from, and when you did you tried to continue where you left off at when you try to go back to sleep, but it never works. This dream was hot, steamy, and sexual. Ugh! I can remember it all and feel it all perfectly. I can feel his hands roaming my body; I can feel his soft, sweet, delicate kiss on my neck. I remember how it made me feel. Like I was on fire, everything became sharper. I could feel every length of him and I mean every. I can remember his soft moans of pleasure, the sweetest moans. I remember the wet feeling I had down there. I didn't want to let go, I couldn't. His lips found mine and I could taste him, and he tasted marvelous. His hand found my center and even the slightest movement, the slightest touch, made me moan out in ecstasy. I wanted him, I needed him, and just before it progressed further, just as my life was about to be changed. BANG! The damn sun is in my eyes and I want to roam a forest. What kind of sick karma is this?! It was about to get to the good part. I could feel it, trust me. But I've known better than to just push these feeling aside. Last time I rejected the need to do something my mind told me to do, it keep nagging at me. It wasn't a pleasant experience. So I put some clothes on, jumped in my car and headed for the forest.

I've always had a knack for knowing stuff I shouldn't. Most of the time it was at random and I had no intentions on knowing it, and other times if I really wanted to know something and concentrated real hard on it. I could get a clue on what it was I wanted to know. Like when I wanted to know more about my 4th grade teacher, because he truly seemed interesting. I found out that he was cheating on his wife, with a co-worker, who happened to be the janitor and a man. And being the naïve, cute 4th grader I was, I happened to blurt out while his wife was present that Mr. Ben was having personal time with the janitor, Mr. Burch. I doubt that would have been an easy mess to clean up. Christmases are no fun either. Do you know how many times I had to fake enthusiasm, because I already knew what I was getting? I knew at a young age, the tooth fairy was bull, the Easter bunny wasn't real, Santa Clause was fake, and Mother Nature wasn't all about plants, trees, and everything green. But I didn't have that experience until later on. But I played coy. I didn't want my parents being suspicious not that they would have realized in the first place. Both big time CEO's. They were barely home, but I've grown immune to it. I had my maid, Marisa, and she was a great mother figure. I loved that woman dearly.

Once I got to the forest, I parked my car and headed out to my destination. Hence I didn't know where the hell I was going, but I followed my instincts. On my way to whatever I could see destruction had already followed this path. There were fallen trees and claw marks everywhere. It was silent. The birds didn't chirp at all. Like they were scared to make a sound and suffer the pain of what happened to their forest. I instantly wished I was back at home. This didn't seem safe, I didn't feel safe. But I continued to follow my instincts, if it wasn't safe I would know so. I trusted myself. My guts lead me to a lake of sorts? It was beautiful. I could hear the water flowing off the rocks into the lake making a soft, rhythmic sound. The wildlife was abundant. If you were lucky, a deer would come out from the shadows to drink some water, its eyes always on you. And that's when I saw him. Well, his back that is. The water rolled off his brown skin, his back muscles flexing with every movement, his white hair gray from the water. Even the back of him was gorgeous. I saw him sniff the air and turn my way. I could see his perfect abs and his v-line, leading down to his. Stop! I'm a good girl and good girls don't think that way. But I couldn't help it. Then my mind flashed back to the dream I had. I felt that same feeling in my stomach and felt a blush on my face. This isn't healthy at all.

"Hello?" he said with his low husky voice and a smile on his lips. I could feel the drool coming. Ugh! That's so unattractive. This dazzling, naked, perfectly shaped boy was talking to me and I was about to drool! That's not okay! Play it cool Beth.

"Um Hey, sorry did I interrupt something?" I asked him. I patted myself on the back mentally. Good, I didn't stutter.

"Not really, I just needed to cool off ya know? Relax. And this lake seemed like a perfect place to be. Plus I didn't have any extra clothes, so I'm kind of stuck here until somebody comes and finds me," he laughed.

"Oh well I would be careful. There seems to be something big and menacing tearing up the forest. And I doubt you would be able to do something in your birthday suit," I told him. But something else told me that he would be just fine, and that he was in fact the cause of that destruction. He didn't seem normal. Kind of like Renesmee and her family, they didn't seem normal either.

"Oh I'm not worried. I can handle my own," he said, an evil tone in his voice.

I nodded, believing his words. "Well I can't, so I'm off. See you later I guess," I said before turning around. I didn't want to leave and something in me hoped that he would stop me and we could talk some. Maybe I get to know him and vice versa.

"Wait um…" he said, looking at me expectantly. I turned around too quickly. He smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Beth is my name," I told me.

"Well Beth, if you wouldn't mind keeping me some company for a while? It doesn't seem like anybody will be coming for some time and I do hate to be all by myself," he said jotting out his lower lip in a pout. This couldn't be happening! He wanted me to stay and chat with him?! This is a dream come true! Well, not the certain dream I was hoping for, but this will do. I mean his is naked so that's close enough.

"No I don't mind at all, I have nothing planned for today, um…" I said to him expectantly. I know his name but I didn't want to seem like those girls that talked about him all the time, even though I was but he didn't need to know that.

"Vittorio, Vittorio Black," he said with a smirk. I don't think I fooled him.

"Well Mr. Vittorio, if you don't mind me asking what was you cooling off from?" I found a log and sat down on it. Something told me it was going to be a complicated story. He moved around in the water and at first I thought he was going to get out, but his lowered body stayed submerged and he walked and played with the water in front of him, lost in thought.

"Now that I think about it I kind of overacted. You see my sister came into town a few weeks ago, but I didn't find that out until today. Apparently I was the last to know. I cherish my sister. We parted ways a while back under necessary reasons and I wished her dearly. I wanted to go out and search for her, reunite us. I know she wanted to do the same thing, I could feel her searching for me if that makes since," he looked up at me. I nodded my head and he continued. "I was all over before I came here and stayed with my half-brother Jacob. I was in some deep shit, me and my sister. When I got here Jake said he'll enroll me into Forks High and he would help me with my sister. That's when I met Renesmee Cullen and after the Cullen's. Nice folks. They also said that they'll help me find my sister any way possible. Time goes by and I feel my sister closer than ever to me. But I can't go looking for her because Jake kept me on the res for weeks. Even away from the Cullen house, I thought I did something wrong to them, disrespected them. Then Jake gets a call saying that I could return back to the Cullen house and I raced out hoping they'll help me find my sister, but when I got there." The water started to bubble around him and steam was rising. I should have felt scared but I didn't. I wasn't going to be in any danger. He took a deep breath and the bubbling stopped. "There she is, my sister chilling at the Cullen's house, smiling at me like everything is okay. They kept her from me, everybody. They betrayed my trust in them!" he yelled, pounding the water. "But my sister said it was for the best. That she was in a bad position when she arrived and it wouldn't have been good for me to see that, but I was too angry to listen, so I lashed out like a child," he said disapprovingly.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. To know that the people you've trusted was harboring your sister from you, all because they thought you couldn't handle a situation. But this wasn't the whole truth I felt it. He's hiding something else. But I didn't want to press him about it. Hopefully he'll tell me in his own time.

"I'm sorry about that Vittorio, really" I didn't know what else to say. There's pieces missing to this puzzle and sooner than later I was going to find out.

"I feel kind of better actually. I guess all I need to do was to talk out my problems. Thanks Beth," I blushed.

"Noo No No problem," I stuttered. Freak! That's so unattractive. He smiled.

"I know this is probably asking too much, but could you make a run to the Cullen house and get me some clothes. I had enough fun being naked," he said with a grin.

"No not at all. I'll be right back," I said.

"And I'll be waiting," he said with a grin. Something about the way he said that made me feel warm inside. I smiled back and took off for the Cullen house…

**Renesmee POV**

My thoughts kept jumping back to it. I really saw it. I saw Jake's business! If my mental shield wasn't up then my father would have murdered me right about now. But I couldn't help it! I saw it! I saw everything! Jake was completely nude in front of my eyes and I tried my best to resist, I really did but I just couldn't! Oh and let me just say every last inch of him was gorgeous. Or should I say inches? Guess it just happened to be my lucky day. Which is kind of sad because in the process of me saying Jake's nude body, Seth got hurt and hasn't woken up since, and plus Vittorio ran off to who knows where?!

Seth seemed to have deep cuts that were healing very slowly. And nobody understood why, besides Vittoria. See explained why he was healing slowly, all the while looking at him.

"It's the poison on our claws. That's how humans get infected. Either our claws or teeth, it's kind of like the vamps venom. I guessing since Seth is a wolf already but not our kind of wolf. The infection is fighting with what he already is. Ultimately it will lose, of course but the healing process will be slow." She has stayed by his side the whole entire time. Like she couldn't leave him, and it's very weird knowing that she doesn't even know him. Nobody else seemed to be worried about it as much as I was though, which is weird.

I was sitting in the living room, watching T.V. when Jake came downstairs, clothed. Everything got really awkward for me. Do I tell him I saw him naked if he asks? If I do then I'll have to deal with my parents, because supposedly my hands were over my eyes. But what if he doesn't ask? What if he doesn't know? He sat down next to me, which again was strange because he still has not spoken to me since that day. This is actually the first time I've seen him in weeks.

"What are you watching Nessie," he asked me. I was stunned.

"Me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes you, your name is Nessie right?" I laughed. Yes I guess it is huh?

"Um sorry, I'm watching Monsters inside me," I told him.

"Which is about?"

"It's about how people have these parasites in them from being in certain places or doing certain things. They tell you about how it felt for them, the symptoms, etc." I explained to him. He nodded his head and said nothing else. We sat in a comfortable silence and watched it together. That's when we heard a car pull up to the drive way and a pair of human feet run towards the door. We both looked at each other confused. We weren't expecting guest. Suddenly Beth opened the door.

"I need clothes, boy clothes for Vittorio," he said breathlessly. I looked at her confused. How would she know that he needed clothing? What was she doing with Vittorio in the first place? My aunt Alice came down the stairs at a human pace.

"Follow me sweetheart and we'll find him some clothes for you to take back to him," she told her. Beth nodded her head and followed my aunt up the stairs. I got up and followed too.

"Were you just with Vittorio?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we talked for a while. Nothing serious," she said with a grin but I knew it was serious to her, very serious.

"What did you talk about?"

"What occurred today," she said. I instantly felt worried. Did he tell her about us? How much does she know?

"Oh, what did he say?"

"You're awfully curious at the moment missy; you wouldn't happen to like him or something?" Beth asked me, eyebrows rose. I couldn't possibly like him! I was in love with someone else. That question is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And being around uncle Emmett you hear some pretty stupid stuff around here.

"What? NO, not at all! I'm just worried; he's a very good friend." And he was actually.

"Mhm,"

"Here you go honey. And here's a towel too," Alice said handing her the material.

"Thank you, I'll be back," Beth said and ran back out the house to her car.

"I think you should tell her Nes, you beating around the bush for certain answers aren't looking too good. I wouldn't doubt if she already knows," I heard Dad say from the door.

"Yeah I know, I guess I'll tell her when she returns," I sighed. He nodded and left. Hopefully this turns out well…

**A.N- I think I might actually like Beth. Hopefully she and Vittorio have a future somewhere down the line. But anyways please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N- While reading over what I have written, I feel as though I'm progressing too slowly. Right now you've experienced pain, heartbreak betrayal, dislike, etc., but no real problem as raised. So I think I'll have a little fun with this chapter. This probably won't be a very long chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight!**

**Seth POV**

I couldn't wake up. My wolf won't let me, and I didn't understand why. All I remember is imprinting on the gorgeous, brown skin, girl with white hair and light pink eyes; Vittorio's sister, Vittoria. Then I saw her clutch her chest and I worried for her. Was she hurt? Then Jake called my name. But didn't he understand I was fine, I was more than fine. But my body screamed that I wasn't. I looked down at myself to see what the problem was and I realized I was the one that was injured. I could feel my vision start to fade and dim, but I couldn't help but smile. Vittoria was safe and unharmed. Then it was black. I have yet to find a way to reach the light and bring myself back to consciousness, and my stupid wolf wasn't helping with it either. I was sitting across from him, arms crossed, glaring. He didn't seem to care in the slightest. He didn't seem to care that our imprint was out there waiting for us. He sat there, licking his paws, unnerved.

"Hello?! I need your help! I need to wake up. I need to see her, she waiting for me, for us," I yelled at him angrily. He ignored me. "Look if you're worried about me, I'll be fine. There's no pain I can't handle. I need to wake up. I need to see her," I begged. He looked up at me and stared at me for a long time, I returned his stare. Then he got up and started walking, I followed behind him. We kept walking for what felt like an eternity, and then I saw a dim glow of light and knew that was my way out. I smiled at my wolf, "Thanks buddy, I owe you one," then ran full pelt for the light until it swallowed me.

I could hear the monitor, I could still smell blood in the air, but also another scent was present too. I was familiar with this scent, but I didn't mind the diseased smell. I took comfort in it. I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I was in the Doc's makeshift hospital room. I tried to lift myself up but my body wouldn't allow it, I looked at my side and let out a low whistle. Vittorio really did some damage didn't he? Even though I should be upset with him, I couldn't be. I understand that it wasn't on purpose that it was out of rage. Rage that we caused by keeping his sister a secret from him. But damn did the kid cut me open. Why wasn't it healing?

"It's the poison we have in our claws," I heard her say. I smiled at her voice and looked over at her. Her white hair was in a bun on her head; her pink eyes were looking at my cut, focused on it like she didn't want to look me in my eyes. "That poison we have in our claws is also used to change a human. If you were human, the damage would be healed and you'll be on your way to becoming like me and my brother; a Child of the Moon, but you aren't human. My guess is your natural wolf DNA is fighting with the poison, slowing down your healing capabilities. A cut that would probably take an hour or two to heal, will probably take 2 or 3 days," she said, the whole time staring at my cut.

"Look at me," I demanded her. She didn't comply right away but after a while her pink eyes stared into mine and I could see it all. I held my arms out for her. She came over to me and hugged me and the tears came.

"I'm so sorry Seth, this is my entire fault. If I would have just asked for somebody to get my brother when I woke up none of this would have happened. He wouldn't be mad at me and you wouldn't be hurt. Now he's ran off to who knows where and you were stuck in a mini coma for some time. I just didn't know what to do! I wanted to go after him, but I didn't want to leave you. I'm sorry Seth, I truly am," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"This isn't your fault, I should have been paying more attention but I imprinting on you kind of caught me off guard. And your brother is not mad at you, I doubt he could be, but he does need time to think own his own," I told her. She looked up at me, confusion in her eyes.

She glanced at me confused. "Imprinted? What is that and what does it mean?" She asked.

"Imprinting is like love at first sight, but way stronger. It's like he/she is all that matters to you. You'll be their anything. Best friend, brother, sister, whatever they need you to be. Nothing else matters, that doesn't concern your imprint. You would die for your imprint if you had to. It's a blessing and a curse. You don't have to waste your time searching for the one, but also imprints don't always end like you want them. Like I said you'll be anything for them, which doesn't really mean that you'll be their lover," I told her zoning out. I started to get paranoid. What if Vittoria didn't want me as a lover? I would understand of course, but how could I possibly devote myself to somebody else. "I know it's a lot to take in right now, with us just meeting and my injury. Plus the situation with your brother." She nodded.

"Let me get everything settled down between me and my brother and I'll get back to you on this," she told me.

"Okay," At that moment Carlisle entered that room, followed by Jake and Renesmee.

"How are you Seth?" the Doc asked.

"I'm okay I guessed, I mean it hurts like hell when I try to move, but other than that I'm doing okay. I think I'll just get some sleep since I really can't do much else."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I would recommend that. If you're hungry I could ask Esme to make you something to eat."

"I don't want to be a burden with my hunger," I laughed. Suddenly Esme was at the door.

"Seth you've been here for years, you will never be a burden if you need something just ask. I think of all of the wolves as my own children. Now be patient and you'll food will be up in a min," she said, than she was gone. I smiled. Esme was the best. After reviewing over my again Carlisle left. I looked over at Jake and Renesmee. They seemed to be in a heated, playful discussion about fight tactics.

"I see you two are talking again," I smiled. They both looked over at me, stunned like they forgot where they were and that people were around them.

Jake grinned, "Yeah man. Sorry for today Vittoria I know you didn't picture your reunion with your brother like this."

"It's okay, have you heard anything concerning him?"

"Yeah, he's down enjoying a splash in the forest apparently. My friend Beth said she talked to him for a while when she came up to fetch him some clothes. I would expect him back soon," Renesmee told her. Vittoria sighed.

"Well we're going to go, we just wanted to make sure you weren't dead yet," Jake said with a smile. Then he and Nes left reengaging in their conversation on the way out. Esme brought my food up after a few minutes. I after I ate that I felt really sleepy. I yawned.

"I should let you rest up," Vittoria said, getting up to leave. But I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her close to me.

"I know this is probably asking a lot. But if possible you think you could sleep here with me. You could use some sleep just as much as me it seems," I told her knowingly.

She gave me a half smile and climbed up on the bed with me. I winced. The movement hurt but I didn't mind it. And with her in my arms and me knowing that she's safe. I fell into the good kind of unconsciousness…

**Vittorio POV**

Beth was a nice, cute girl. She sparked my interest. She was so average but yet at the same time extremely unique. Her knack for knowing stuff that she shouldn't kept things interesting. She was weird, goofy, self-conscious but also confident. She was a mystery that I wouldn't mind deciphering. After she handed me my clothes she turned away. I walked out and put on my clothes. I was still wet but I didn't mind. I'll be dry in a few minutes. I wasn't ready to go back home and face Seth. I didn't really mean to claw him, it just happened. I would have to apologize for that and also to the Cullen's for the hole in their wall. But I really didn't want to face my sister. I wasn't mad hurt her or anything. But I should have never overreacted. She didn't deserve that.

"Um Beth I'm really not in the mood to head back yet. So I think I'll just get to know nature better," I told her.

"Oh well, I'll head back out," she replied, and turned around. There was a hesitation in her step. She was walking too slowly, even for a human. I grinned. She didn't want to leave, and I didn't want her to go either.

"If you're not busy or anything, do you mind keeping me company?" I asked her. She quickly turned around.

"Really?!" she said enthusiastically, but quickly pulled back, hesitant. "I mean I don't want to be a bother or anything. Or intrude on your alone time."

"If I thought you were going to bother me or intrude on my alone time, I would of never invited you," I laughed putting air quotes around intrude on my alone time.

"Okay," she replied blushing. We began our little journey. I didn't know my way around this forest and I didn't really care. I just wanted to walk and occupy my mind with something else that didn't involve what happened. Beth was quiet the whole time, and I found myself missing the sound of her voice. If this occupying my head thing was going to work somebody had to talk, and it wasn't going to be me.

"Beth tell me about you," I asked her. She looked at me stunned.

"Me? Why do you want to know about me?" she asked me taken aback. I shrugged my shoulders. And to be honest I really didn't know why. I really didn't think about what I was going to say, I just blurted it out, and it happened to be my curiosity for her.

"Oh, okay, what do you want to know?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, only child and it's bittersweet," she answered.

"How?"

"Well I can get anything I want, I have my own room, and it's peaceful. But it's always too peaceful. I want a sibling to get in trouble with, someone who I can talk to that understands me. Someone to call when I need help getting out of a bad situation that I know my parents will kill me for," she said laughing at herself. "Someone I can depend on at any time, siblings no matter what have each other's back I realized." And she was right about that. I could always count on Vittoria for anything, no matter what it was and vice versa.

"What's your relationship like with your parents?"

"What relationship? My parents are big CEO's who are barely home. They don't seem to care about what I'm up to. They're so busy. But I do have a mother figure; her name is Marisa. She's our maid and my everything. She has always been to my little presentation, my performances, anything. She was the one to help me with my homework, go shopping with me when I need new clothes or just felt like shopping. She gave me and talk and helped me through other things too. I don't know what I'll do without her. She's my mother. Maybe not by blood, but she's my mother figure," she explained. And I could understand.

"It's the same with me and my sister too. Our parents died when we were younger and we don't have much memory of them, but we were well taken care of," I told her. She gave me a look that wanted me to continue on, but this wasn't about getting to know me. I smiled.

"Can I ask you a question Vittorio? I think I know the answer to it, but I want to see if I am right," she said.

"No not really," I grinned. But she asked and answered her own question.

"Isn't your features like your hair and eyes, due to your heritage?"

"Isn't everybody's?" I laughed.

"What I mean is, your family is the only family probably in the world that has white hair and purple eyes," she said staring at me seriously. And I was stunned. I told her nothing about myself for her to infer that. This is what made her interesting, along with many other aspects, but her gift for knowing something that nobody has ever told her, her gift for knowing the unknown to her.

"Purple and light pink," I told her staring at her adoringly.

"Huh? Purple and light pink," she asked perplex.

"I see you haven't met my sister yet. She's my twin and we both have white hair, but her eyes are a light pink because she's female. Those traits only run through you if you have Alu blood in you," I told her.

"So I'm guessing you and your sister have pure Alu blood in you?" I nodded.

"So what would happen if somebody from your blood line had a kid with somebody that didn't have Alu blood in them? What would they look like?" She asked me curiosity ringing in her voice.

"I don't know, I've never seen someone mixed with Alu blood in them," I told her honestly.

"Hm, I think there's one out there," She said. And I didn't doubt her. We kept walking, even when it got dark and I kept asking her questions. She was in the middle of telling me about her middle school days when she stopped suddenly.

"Something doesn't feel right. Something is off," she said, worry in her voice. I didn't understand the sudden change in mood, but I scented the air. She was right. Something was off, there was no wind. No sound. The forest wasn't active. Which I learned went danger was lurking somewhere in the shadows. Since there was no wind, I couldn't give much information. There was no sound anywhere.

"Beth come here please," I told her taking her hand. And I we turned around and started walking back the way we came. If anything broke out, I had to protect her. She was silent the whole time. Beth eyes kept searching the forest, jumping at any little sound that was made. I heard someone click their tongue and we both paused.

"Awe don't stop now! You're ruining the hunt Vic." My body froze over. I know this voice. It's his voice. Phillip.

"Stop being a coward and show yourself Philly boy," I said mockingly. I saw his shape come into focus. Phillip was big, muscular, and a vampire. His red eyes glowed in the light along with his pale face. It was like looking at an evil ghost. His midnight black hair barely visible.

"Big words from somebody who's outnumbered now isn't it sir purple eyes," Phillip said with a big grin on his face. I heard two of his goons jump down from the tree. Beth let out a silent scream. "Oh is that your girlfriend?" Phillip asked me false interest in his voice. I moved Beth behind me.

"And if it? Don't go getting jealous on me now Philly Willy?" What happened to the girl you had with you, like a little slave?" I asked him. He started at me confused.

"What girl?" he asked clear confusion on his face. "Oh you mean the human girl. Hm, probably somewhere decaying, she was a nice little snack. And I great fuck too," he said with an evil grin. "I was actually looking for some new girls and I think yours will be perfect." I growled at him. "Now there little man, don't go starting stuff you can't live through,"

"I want to bet on it? How did you even know I was here?" I asked through bared teeth.

"Hm we weren't even tracking you actually. It was your sister, little miss pink eyes that we were tracking. We just happened along your travel and I missed you so I followed you through all the little nonsense with that boring human over there. I was actually surprised you didn't realize. I see somebody has neglected their training, bad boy," Phillip said, slapping his hand. "Well I'm getting bored and thirsty. I saw this taste one in the city, she smelt so good, I could go into details but it's a you had to be there moment. So we'll be taking her and be on our way," he said with a grin.

"Why? What's your point in taking her?"

"There isn't really a reason actually. I just can't have you forgetting all about me again now can I?" He said with a pout on his face. He waved his hand forward and his goons became stalking towards me with a sadistic smile on their faces. If Beth wasn't here I'll be better at protecting myself, and even that would be a close call. I got into my stance.

"Oh little man, I really don't hope you think you can fight those too off while protecting the girl and even get past me?" Phillip asked me humor in his voice.

"Got to dream big," I told him sarcastically. He shrugged and started playing with his perfect nails. The red headed vamp stroke first. He blocked his hit and throw a backhanded swing that knocked him into a tree. The tree fell over and I heard Beth gasp. The blonde one took a grab at Beth and snagged a piece of her shirt. She yelled.

"Hey shut up, you might attract company and I'm not in the mood to entertain guest," Phillip told her. She flicked him off. "Oh a feisty one, I see me and you are going to be the best of friends," he said with fake excitement. The red ran towards me and tried to punch me the face. I was too slow to react and the hit connected. I was sent flying. Before I could recover the blonde was next to me. He smiled and stepped on my shin breaking it. I screamed out in pain.

"Oh mister tough guy, that didn't sound so tough there. You're not doing a good job trying to impress your little girlfriend. Come here honey, I'll show you a real man," Phillip said with his arms out a seductive look in his eyes.

"Fuck you." I tried to get up but I couldn't move my leg. I heard Beth screaming. I looked up and she was in the red heads arms, kicking and screaming. He brought her over to Phillip and he smacked her. It wasn't enough to break her jaw, but you could see her face starting to swell.

"You bastard," I yelled at him. I tried to get up again but the blonde one came over and started punching me repeatedly. I could feel the bones in my face break, I could hear the crunch.

"Vittorio!" I heard Beth scream. I tried reaching my hand out for her but the blonde grabbed it and broke my arm. I yelled out.

"Okay, idiot! I didn't say kill him," Phillip told him. The blonde get up off me and spit on my face. I could feel the venom in my wounds, burning like acid.

"I hope you find me soon, don't want to keep me waiting or you don't know what I'll do," Phillip said and then him and his goons were gone.

I couldn't move. I didn't want too. I failed. I failed at protecting someone. I couldn't even protect myself. I deserve to die. I'm worthless. I closed my eyes and waited for death to rid me from this earth…

**A.N-I hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review! Review! Review!**

**P.S. In case anybody is wondering about the little mini Seth coma and why his wolf was present. I've never been in a coma but I think when in one you're stuck in your own mind. I know there's probably some scientific definition and what not. But what I believe is you're stuck in your mind and the way to escape a coma is to escape your mind. A coma is a deep sleep. It's the same thing with like dreams. Have you ever had a dream where you're about to die or something and you suddenly wake up? Your subconscious woke you up. So with the wolves both Jake's and Vittorio's wolves reside in their mind. So since Seth was lost in his mind, he was wolf was present with him to help him escape it, kind of like his wolf is his subconscious, if that makes sense lol. But please Review. Give me on your opinion on both the story and my little explanation.**


End file.
